Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful Miracles.  It's been five years since the battle against Lord Thomas Beckett. Now, Calypso wants Will Turner all to herself. Can Will and Elizabeth overcome everything thrown at them? Full summary inside!
1. Trouble's Brewing

**SUMMARY:**  
Sequel to Beautiful Miracles. Have to read first story to understand. It's been five years since the battle against Lord Thomas Beckett. Now, Calypso wants Will Turner back as a lover and Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Teenagers Willy and and Bella go in search of Agua de Vida after hearing of their Uncle Jack talking about it one night. And when things get bad, the Queen of the Underworld steps up to try to put her cousin in her place. Can Will and Elizabeth survive with everything that Calypso throws at them? Will the Turner twins find the Agua de Vida in time before also facing Calypso's wrath? Willabeth. JackAna. BellaOC.

* * *

Chapter One

Trouble's Brewing

Calypso stared deep into a ball of water, gazing upon the man she was so infatuated with. Will Turner, former Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, could be seen playing with his five year old daughter, Katherine, and Charles, Jack and AnaMaria Sparrow's five year old son. Calypso couldn't help but snarl at the sight. It was sickening her. "He don't belong wit them," Calypso growled to herself. The ball of water dispersed as Calypso turned to gaze upon her thrown. Fifteen years ago, Calypso had lost her former lover, Davy Jones, to Will Turner, the man who had stabbed his heart in order to live. Over the years, Calypso found herself falling in love with the new captain and had did everything in her power to make Will hers. Yet all she could do was fail. Now Calypso felt that she had a second chance to get back what she believed was rightfully hers. She wanted Will to become her lover and return as the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. "He will be mine," Calypso murmured to herself. "Nothin' will get in me way."

The sea goddess suddenly felt a gust of cold wind swarm over her body. She sighed and glared, knowing that she was being paid a visit by her distant cousin, Persephone, who was the Queen of the Underworld. "What are you up to now, Calypso?" Persephone asked in a soft voice as she appeared. "I do hope that you're staying away from William Turner and his family." Calypso's eyes narrowed more. Persephone had only just arrived and was already beginning to annoy her. Calypso snapped loudly, "It's none of ya business what I do, Persephone." Calypso's remark stiffled a laugh out of Persephone. "I told you to stay away from the Turners nearly fifteen years ago," Persephone said angrily. Her voice boomed as she spoke. "You told me you wouldn't, Calypso!"

"I thought ya meant, ya know...when his children got kidapped," Calypso answered with a smirk. She knew exactly what Persephone had meant. "Don't play tricks with me, Calypso! I am not a force to be reckoned with!" shouted Persephone.

* * *

Will ran along the deck of the_ Empress,_ trying to catch up to his daughter, Katie. "Come back here!" Will called out. All Katherine Faith Turner could do was giggle. At the age of five, she was a beauty. Her wavy chestnut brown hair hung to the middle of her back and she had blue eyes, unlike her whole family. Katie was a happy child like all children should be but she was stubborn, much like her mother. She was excited that she would be able to call herself a big sister in five months. Within months after the marriage of Jack and AnaMaria, Elizabeth managed to get pregnant again. Katie wanted a baby brother more than anything and she knew that it would make her big brother very happy. 

"C'mon, Elizabeth!" Jack cried to Elizabeth from the _Black Pearl_. "The lass is old enough to get her own sword!" Elizabeth rested a hand on her small protruding stomach, a habit she had picked up from being angry at Jack. The woman shook her head and shouted, "No, Jack! Katie doesn't get a sword until she's seven like Bella and Willy!"

"But, Elizabeth --" Jack said. A hint of disappointment was in his voice. He sighed when he was cut off by Elizabeth Turner. "Jack Sparrow! Don't disobey me!" The Pirate King shouted. Jack let out a loud sigh and turned to go below the deck of the _Black Pearl_ to wake up his son, Charlie, from his nap. Even though she was upset with Jack, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "What's going on?" Will asked as he approached his wife. Elizabeth shook her head, trying to control her laughter. "Jack is bent on letting Katie have a sword," Elizabeth explained. Will smiled brightly and reached a hand up to play with Elizabeth's small curls that were framing her face. He said, "It wouldn't be such a bad idea to let her have a sword now. Charlie's got one."

Elizabeth glared at Will, who immediately stopped playing with the golden brown curls and backed away. "No!" Elizabeth snapped. "She's too young to have one and they're much to heavy for her. But when she does get one, I'd like you to make it for her. Jack gave Bella and Willy they're very first swords but they were made by you. You should be the one to give Katie her very first sword, Will."

* * *

Once more Calypso spied on the Turner family. "With child again is she?" Calypso mumbled to herself. The goddess cackled, happy that she had something to work with. She was even more happy that Persephone had left. "If somethin' happens to the unborn babe then Will Turna will blame Mrs. Turna for the death. Maybe then he'll be mine." Calypso kept on with her spying. A smile never left her lips. She had a plan and anyone who stood in her way would face her wrath. She would do her best to keep Will from Elizabeth and she planned on succeeding.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! The sequel to Beautiful Miracles is here! I know it's not long but I like how it turned out. The chapters will get longer. Also, what do you guys think? Should Elizabeth "mysteriously" miscarry or go on to have another baby? Feel free to let me know in a review! Thanks! **


	2. Mischievous Twins

Chapter Two

Mischievous Twins

Bella and Willy stood listening carefully outside of Captain Jack Sparrow's cabin aboard the _Black Pearl_. They couldn't help but wonder why Jack had been so mysterious for the past few days and they were determined to find out what he was up to. "Come on, Ana," the twins heard Jack whisper behind the closed door. "It's time fer another adventure." Willy and Bella Turner exchanged looks of confusion. Willy did his best to look through the key hole. "I can't see anything," Willy whispered to his sister in disappointment. Bella chuckled quietly and answered, "It's alright. We can still hear them. Uncle Jack isn't exactly the most quiet person."

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind the twins. The twins froze, thinking it was their mother or father. Slowly, they turned around to come face to face with Lizzie Sparrow, the ten year old daughter of Jack and AnaMaria. The young girl was much like her parents but had a bit of Will and Elizabeth Turner in her too. Lizzie was tanned skin with dark black hair. She was also the best swordsman Jack had ever seen at such a young age. The girl loved to read and already could make her own swords, thanks to Will's lessons. She was also very smart. "Go away, Lizzie," scolded Bella. Lizzie, who was also named after Elizabeth, crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "No," Lizzie replied. "It's late and you should be aboard the _Empress_ getting ready for bed."

The twins raised eyebrows towards the younger girl. Willy answered, "You should be in bed too then." Lizzie rolled her eyes and snapped, "I was on my way. I was just going to tell Mum and Papa good night." Bella and Willy returned the eye roll to Lizzie and went back to listening. "Jack, we're not goin' to go runnin' amuck on some wild goose chase for the Fountain of Youth!" shouted AnaMaria. The twins could tell that AnaMaria was angry. They looked behind them to see if Lizzie had gone but she wasn't. Instead, she was also listening.

"But Ana--" Jack pleaded. He was using the word 'but' quite a bit lately. "We'd be immortal!" There was a loud sigh from behind the door. It was obviously AnaMaria. "Jack," AnaMaria said. "We have to think about Elizabeth. She's five months pregnant an' the doctor said that she should take it easy because this pregnancy could kill her or the baby. Why do ye think we're headin' back to St. Maarten?" Footsteps were heard throughout the cabin and suddenly, the door opened. Willy, Bella and Lizzie quickly stood straight so they didn't fall through the door. "Can I help ye?" Jack asked, slyly. "We just came to say good night to you and Aunt Ana," Willy replied. Bella always left the lying to Willy. He was quite good at lying at it. After all, he had a good teacher.

* * *

"Did you hear 'em, Bella?" Willy asked once they were back in their cabin aboard the _Empress_. "The Fountain of Youth! Aqua de Vida!" Bella stared blankly at her brother. "It doesn't mean we're going," Bella explained. "You heard Aunt Ana, Willy. Mum's pregnant and if we all go, she and the baby could get hurt." Willy rolled his eyes as Bella picked up a book to read. "We should go, Bella," Willy said. "Just you and me. We could be immortal." Bella shook her head as she read. She was beginning to wonder if they were really related. "You're insane!" Bella said as she glanced at Willy from behind her book. "If Mum and Papa catch--"

Bella stopped her sentence when the door opened. "If we catch... who?" Elizabeth asked as she stood in the doorway. Will was behind her and he was suspiciously eyeing his fourteen year old children. "Nothing," Willy quickly replied. "Uh huh," Elizabeth said, still not convinced that her oldest children were up to no good. Will made his way pass his wife and stopped in his place once he was in the middle of the cabin. He looked back and forth between the twins. "I'm not convinced that you two are doing nothing," Will replied. Bella slipped a glance at her brother when her father wasn't looking. When he did look, he found Bella reading. "Honestly, Papa," Bella said as she pretended to read. "You should learn to trust us more."

Elizabeth and Will exchanged looks before nodding to one another. "Alright," Elizabeth said as she and Will went to leave. "We trust you." Then the two adults were gone. Bella stood and closed the door. She then turned to look at her brother. She looked angry and she clutched her book tighter. "I hate you," Bella snapped. "They trust us, Willy! But... I'll go with you. Only to make sure you don't get in to any trouble." Willy went to speak but before he knew it, Bella had chucked her book at him which managed to hit him hard in the stomach. "But I'm in charge," Bella said with a smirk upon her face.

* * *

"What do you think they're really up to?" Elizabeth asked Will as she climbed into bed. Will ran a tan hand through his curly brown hair as he stared up at the ceiling. "Don't know, really," Will replied. He slowly crawled into bed beside his wife and gathered her into his arms. "Bella will keep Willy in line though," Will said. "She always does." Elizabeth nodded slightly. She couldn't help but wonder what Bella and Willy were up to. She hoped that they would be safe unlike five years ago when the little brother of Cutler Beckett had kidnapped her children when they were nine. Elizabeth let out a sigh as she rested her hand on her stomach, making sure that she was still pregnant. Elizabeth knew that Will was right about Bella being the responsible one but it still bothered her. Willy had a tendency to convince Bella to go against everything that his sister believed in.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why but Fred and George Weasley of Harry Potter has inspired the personalities of teenage Bella and Willy. They're in Willy more than anything! Anywho, I hope you guys like this chapter. I do! Please review!**


	3. A Serious Matter

Chapter Three

A Serious Matter

"We're going to get caught, you know," Bella scolded as she followed her brother to a dingy in the dark night. "We're never going to hear the end of this." Willy rolled his eyes to himself as he lowered the dingy into the dark sea. Bella carefully crawled down the side of the ship using a rope ladder. A slightly muffled scream came from the girl as she missed a step and almost fell. Willy looked over the side of the ship and tried not to laugh. "Quiet!" Willy quietly yelled. Bella rolled her eyes and carefully took her place in the small boat. Willy followed pursuit and soon they could see the _Empress, The Black Pearl_ and Captain Barbossa's ship, _The Triton_, all in the distance.

Bella couldn't believe what they were doing. The girl sighed and thought that what they were doing was the most stupid thing on the planet. No, the whole universe. Willy sensed the worry that Bella felt Numerous times he opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it, not knowing what to say. Finally, after minutes of silence, Willy said, "Quit worrying. We'll be fine." Bella rolled her eyes but was confused. She didn't understand how Willy knew that she was so worried. "How did you--?" Bella began to ask. She could tell that her twin brother was wearing a grin. It was a grin that she had only seen on one other person and that was Captain Jack Sparrow. "It's this twin ESP thing," Willy explained. "You should try it some time."

* * *

The waters raged later that morning and the storm was becoming unbearable for the three ships that were captained by Pirate Lords. "Will!" Elizabeth called out as she tried to keep control of the _Empress_. Will turned to look at his wife. _She shouldn't be doing this_, Will thought to himself. "Go down below and check on Bella and Willy!" Will heard Elizabeth order. He nodded to his wife, knowing that she probably didn't see his gesture towards her. But he did as she asked and made his way below deck to the cabin that the twins shared. Will pushed open the door to walk inside and was created by the voice of a woman.

"'Ello, William Turna," the woman said. Will quickly snapped around to see Calypso laying in his daughter's hammock. Calypso wore a sea green sparkling dress and a matching pendant. "What do you want?" Will asked. His glaring eyes never left the goddess' face. If he looked in a mirror, he definitely would've saw his tan skin becoming red with anger. "You, William Turna," replied Calypso as she gracefully sat up.

Captain William Turner II looked around for his children, eagerly. They were no where in sight. "What have you done with my children?" yelled Will. A smile appeared on the dark crimson lips of the sea goddess, Calypso, as she approached him. She held out an outstretched arm. Will noticed that in Calypso's grasp was a folded up piece of parchment. Will took it and before he could ask the goddess what it was, she was gone.

With trembling fingers, Will Turner slowly unfolded the parchment that Calypso had handed him. His eyes narrowed as he read:

_William Turner,_

_I, Calypso, Goddess of the Sea, wish to have you by my side once again as a lover_

_and Captain of the Flying Dutchman. You have exactly a week to decide what you would like to do. _

_If you decline my offer, you shall face my wrath and possibly never see _

_your wife, children and friends ever again. _

_Calypso_

_Your children are in my hands now. They're looking for the Fountain of Youth._

Will crumbled the letter in his tan and strong hands. So many thoughts were running through his mind that it was hard for him to sort them all out. He could hear the sound of his teeth grinding against each other and he could feel his blood boil underneath his skin. Calypso had gone too far this time. A loud breath managed to escape his lips, as if he had been holding it the whole time he read the letter from Calypso. He turned to walk up to the main deck to inform everyone that Bella and Willy were no longer on the ship. Half way up, he heard a scream and the loud movement of boots on the deck. Will Turner stopped in his tracks, with eyes wide. He knew that scream. He had heard it plenty times before. It was the scream of his wife. The scream of Elizabeth Turner.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I like how this chapter turned out even if it is slightly short. I especially love the cliffy! Hehe. Thanks for everyones reviews so far, especially to those who are still with me after reading Beautiful Miracles. Thanks to even the newcomers. I love reviewers! Chapter 4 may take a while to be posted. I still haven't decided if the baby will live or not. 3 reviewers have stated they want the baby to live but one has stated that a mysterious miscarriage should happen. I'm so torn! So, to help me decide... give me ideas on how the baby should die or how it should live. Even names and gender ideas are helpful! Thanks! Now see the little cute button that says submit review? click it! it'll make me happy!**


	4. The Long Night

Chapter Four

The Long Night

The crew of the _Empress_ swarmed the ship as they tried to get to their captain. The current was strong and as it rained, it grew worse. Captain Elizabeth Turner was quickly being pulled away by Calypso's wrath. "Elizabeth!" Jack called from the _Black Pearl_. All the crew of the _Triton _and the _Black Pearl_ could do was watch. However, Jack Sparrow had grown tired of watching and Will wasn't anywhere in sight. "Will any of you be saving her?" Jack called out to all three ships. No one answered and no one moved.

Jack sighed angrily as he removed his hat. AnaMaria stood by him, confused. "Jack," she asked. "What are you doin'?" Jack took off his pistol along with his sword and handed it to AnaMaria. "Savin' a friend," Jack replied. "Since no one else is doin' it." Jack exchanged a mischievous grin with AnaMaria. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called out as his old gray haired friend approached him. "When I signal you, send me the longest rope ye can find," Jack instructed. Gibbs nodded and began to search for a rope. Jack took a few steps before stopping. "Mr. Gibbs," Jack addressed once more. The old man stopped his search to look at his captain. "Make sure you hold on to it this time." Jacoby Gibbs nodded and went off in his search for the rope.

* * *

Will Turner knew that he should move from his spot but he couldn't will himself to do so. He didn't want to face reality. He knew that his wife had probably fallen overboard. He knew that she and his unborn child could both die. If not both, then one. He could feel hot tears falling down his face. He could hear Jack yelling over the storm from his ship.

His hand clenched tighter around the grumbled piece of parchment. He could feel his hand receive cuts from it. Soon, Will found himself running up the stairs. He needed to get to Elizabeth. He needed to save his wife. "Elizabeth!" Will called out as he climbed up onto the side of the ship, holding on to the mast. He could see Jack fighting the current to get to Elizabeth. "I should be saving her," Will mumbled to himself.

However, all he could do was watch. He felt awful. He knew that it was all his fault. Calypso wanted him and she'd do whatever she could to make sure that it happened. "Damn you, Calypso!" Will found himself call out. He could feel the glances on him. But he didn't care. Through the loud thunder bursts, he could hear the laughter of the sea goddess and even through the lightning he thought he saw Calypso standing on a large boulder in the distance.

"I hate that woman," Will mumbled to himself again. Will turned and jumped down from where he was standing. Jack and Elizabeth were out of the water now and on the way back to the _Empress_. Elizabeth looked pale compared to the usual color of her fair skin. Her lips were a purple color and she wasn't moving. Once Jack set foot on the _Empress,_ Will ran to Elizabeth. He searched Jack's expression for some form of hope but he saw none. He knew that Jack was thinking of the worse.

Jack handed the motionless Elizabeth to Will. "Where were you, mate?" Jack asked. His voice sounded as if it was full of hatred and disappointment. Will's gaze turned from Elizabeth to his best friend. "Calypso," Will replied trying to hold on to his emotions. "Calypso was in Bella and Willy's cabin, Jack. She said that I'd never see my friends or family again if I remained as Elizabeth's husband. She did this to Elizabeth, Jack. I know she did." Jack searched his friends face for the truth. He knew what Calypso was capable of. He knew that the sea goddess was in love with his friend. "Take Elizabeth below deck, mate," Jack instructed. "I'll check on ye both in a bit."

* * *

"The storm seems to be calming down," Bella told her brother. The twins had went to shore instead of fighting the storm in a dingy. Willy sighed as he stared out into the brightening ocean. "Do you think Mum and Father are alright?" Willy asked, concern in his voice. Bella Turner didn't really have an answer for her brother. She knew there was a possibility that the three ships they had left could've capsized. The girl sighed. She knew she was in so much trouble when they returned but more than ever she just wanted her family to be safe. Especially the unborn baby Turner.

* * *

The storm had raged on for most of the day and now the sun was setting. Will Turner sat by his wife, Captain Elizabeth Turner, as she slept in the bed they shared. "She looks so helpless," Will said quietly to himself. He could feel the tears running down his face. Elizabeth breathed lightly as Will reached down a shaking hand to brush drying strands of salt water covered hair out of Elizabeth's closed eyes.

Will hated seeing his Elizabeth in this kind of state. He hated Calypso even more. He could feel his fists clench and his teeth grind together just thinking about the wicked sea goddess. "Whelp?" a voice called out from the steps. Will relaxed when he heard Jack use his nickname. He had to admit it was better than being called eunuch. Will turned to the door. "How is she?" Jack asked once he was at the door of the captain's quarters. Will Turner's attention turned back to look down at Elizabeth's pale and slightly purple face.

"She's still the same," Will replied. "But she seems to be breathing regularly now." Jack smiled gently and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. He replied, "She'll be fine, Whelp. You know our Elizabeth. She never goes down without a fight." Will glanced up at his best friend then glanced down at Elizabeth. "This is all my fault, Jack," Will said quietly. "Calypso is serious about getting me back. Because of me I could've risked the life of my unborn child. Elizabeth could've died."

Captain Jack Sparrow sighed loudly and took a seat in a nearby chair. "Look here, mate," Jack said. "Calypso is a loony goddess who betrayed her first lover. You served your time as captain. Don't let her get to you."

"But Elizabeth and the baby---"

"Don't worry about it, Whelp," Jack cut off. "We'll be in St. Maarten tomorrow afternoon. When we arrive, I'll send Cotton for the doctor." Will looked at Jack oddly. "He's mute, Jack," Will answered with a laugh. Jack Sparrow stroked his braided beard before clapping his hands and leaning forward in the chair. "Then I'll send Mr. Gibbs!" Jack exclaimed. "He's always been there and he's a good man." Will nodded as he brushed more hair out of Elizabeth's face before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. His heart told him that everything would be alright but his stomach was saying otherwise. He just wanted this whole mess to go away.

"Where are Bella and Willy by the way, mate?" Jack asked curiously. He couldn't recall seeing the twins anywhere all day. Will turned his attention to Jack who sensed that he wouldn't like what he was about to hear. "They went to search for the Fountain of Youth," Will replied. Jack stared at him with wide eyes. "Aqua de Vida?" Jack asked as if he was unsure of what Will had just said. Will nodded as Jack sat back in the chair he was seated in. "Well, bloody hell," Jack said. "I hope they bring me back some."

* * *

**A/N: YAY FOR A LONGER CHAPTER! I'm not really sure how I like this chapter but I know in a future chapter Bella will have her chance at romance... I just don't know how to... put that in here. Haha Any ideas? So anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! **


	5. Author's Note

Hey Readers!

Sorry about this but _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ will have to be put on hold. My laptop's charger stopped working for some odd reason so I'm without a laptop until at least Saturday or Sunday. Maybe longer. I'm terribly sorry. I've never had to do this and while I do have access to a computer, I rather write the chapters on my laptop instead of the large family computer. If I get bored, maybe I will write a chapter on this one. Who knows. Thanks everyone for your support. And once again, I'm sorry about this!

Princess Solaria


	6. A Fatherly Visit

Chapter Five

A Fatherly Visit

The three ships were nearing St. Maarten and Elizabeth still hadn't woken up. Yet not once did her husband leave her side. All Will Turner could do the past two days was stay by his wife. "She's going to kill me when she wakes up," Will said out loud to himself, thinking that no one had heard him. But someone had heard him speak. It was someone he hadn't seen in five years. "Why's she going to kill you, Son?" A deep and hoarse voice asked. Will turned around, recognizing the voice.

Will Turner smiled brightly when he saw his father, Bootstrap, standing in the doorway. Will stood and approached his father. The two men hugged tightly. "What are you doing here?" Will asked his father. The young pirate captain couldn't help but wonder how and why his father was before him. Bootstrap returned the kind smile back to his son then asked, "Just figured I'd stop by for a visit. Where are my grandchildren? I still haven't met the third William Turner and Isabella." Will smiled more at his father. He knew that Bootstrap still hadn't met the twins and that he was dying to meet them. He was pretty sure he didn't even know of Katie or the unborn baby.

"Not here," Will replied. "They overheard Jack and his big mouth the other night. They went in search for the Fountain of Youth." Bootstrap stared intensely at his only child. Here he was wanting to meet his grandchildren but he couldn't. "Jack never could keep his mouth shut," Bootstrap answered with harshness in his voice. Will glanced over at Elizabeth to check on her. "Katie should be around here," Will answered a few minutes later. At his sons reply, Bootstrap couldn't help but look at Will oddly. Katie? Who was Katie? He didn't know. He never knew of a Katie. "She's five," Will said. He could sense Bootstrap's confusion. "Her full name is Katherine Faith Turner. Elizabeth's pregnant with another one. But by the looks of it… I don't think that one will survive."

"Why do you say that, William?" Bootstrap asking his son. He knew his son and daughter-in-law as fighters. He was sure that his grandchildren were fighters too. Will took another quick glance at Elizabeth before replying, "I'm sure you got some of the storm earlier. Elizabeth fell overboard. Nearly drown. I was below deck when it happened. That's how I found out about Bella and Willy. Calypso was in their cabin." Bootstrap's attention turned completely to Will when Calypso was mentioned. "What'd the wench want with you now?" Bootstrap asked.

Will opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when his five-year-old daughter entered the cabin. Katie Turner stopped in her tracks to gaze at Bootstrap Bill. "Hi!" Katie greeted in a perky tone. "I'm Katie." Bootstrap smiled down at his granddaughter. In the eyes of Bootstrap Bill, Katie had so much energy and she seemed so happy. She also looked a lot like his son with her bouncing brown curls.

The twinkle in Katie's eyes just made Bootstrap's heart melt. "So this is the…" Bootstrap paused as if he had to think of what he was going to say next. He turned to Will and questionably asked, "the third child?" Will nodded and smiled at Katie who held up her arms to her father to be picked up. Will happily obliged and looked at his young daughter. "Katie, this is Bootstrap," Will explained. "This is my father. He decided to stop by for a visit." Bootstrap smiled brightly at his son. He always loved being called a father and he had missed it these past five years.

"But Mama always said that he was cursed to sail with the _Flying Dutchman _for eternity," Katie replied. Will smiled at Katie's wisdom. Both his daughters were book smart and sword smart. Willy, like Jack, enjoyed playing tricks on people and had a big sense of humor. "Your mother's right, lass," Bootstrap answered before Will could. "I'm cursed to sail with the _Dutchman_ but I get one day on land every ten years which I plan to spend with my family." Katie looked from her grandfather to her father, as if she was making sure it was the truth.

Will nodded towards his daughter in confirmation. "He's telling the truth, Katie," Will explained. "And since we're technically not on land as long as we're sailing he can stop by. But for the next five months we'll be staying in St. Maarten." Katie frowned at the thought of being stranded on land for more than a few days. She hated the land more than anything. She felt as if she was really meant to be on the sea or even in it; like a mermaid.

Will sat down in a nearby chair with Katie still in his arms. He gestured for his father to sit down and Bootstrap did. "You don't like being on land, Katie?" Bootstrap asked. He had noticed the look on her face at the mention of it. Katie shook her head and replied quickly, "No! It's boring and once we get there I won't have any one to play with. Charlie and Lizzie are going to go back out with their parents."

"And who are Charlie and Lizzie?" Bootstrap asked with amusement in his voice. He was enjoying the visit with his granddaughter and son. Katie smiled at the thought of her two friends. "They're Uncle Jack and Aunt Ana's children. Charlie's my age. Papa and Mama say he was born a week before I was. Lizzie's ten and she thinks she's right about everything." Bootstrap chuckled at Katie's happiness. He was glad she was happy. He only wished that Will was happy too. The three proceeded on with their conversation but stopped when they heard their bed creek. All three turned their attention to Elizabeth.

* * *

**A/N: So here's another chapter! No my laptops still not working but it should be tomorrow. I ordered a new charger and overnighted it. I really like this chapter even though if not much happens but thought it was needed. I think I already know what will happen with the unborn Turner but not quite sure yet! I'm still up for ideas to see if I can find a better one. Please review!**


	7. The Screaming Nightmares

Chapter Six

The Screaming Nightmares

Will, Bootstrap, and Katie all gazed upon Elizabeth. Will sighed, hoping that his beloved had awakened after two days of sleeping but she hadn't. Her face was paler now and tiny beads of sweat covered it. "W… Will?" Elizabeth called out. She sounded afraid and even shocked. Will stood and handed Katie to Bootstrap. He made his way to his wife and sat down on the bed. Taking Elizabeth's hand in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "I'm here, Elizabeth," Will whispered. "I'm here."

* * *

_Elizabeth looked around at her surroundings. None of it looked familiar to her except for two people. The woman moved closer to the couple to get a better glimpse but she stopped in her place. She was right. The two people there before her were her husband and the sea goddess, Calypso. What was worse was that Will actually looked happy with the wench. _

_The Pirate King could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Fiercely, she wiped them away. The only thought running through her mind was why Will had betrayed her with a woman they both despised. "W… Will?" Elizabeth called out, hesitantly. She glared at Will when he didn't even bother to acknowledge her existence. Had she done something wrong? Elizabeth didn't know. All she knew was that she hated what she saw before her._

_In the distance, she could see more people approaching Calypso and Will. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the approaching people. It was her children and her two best friends. Elizabeth didn't know what to make of all this. She wanted to scream out and say they were hers. Yet she couldn't find her voice. Now, all were gazing down at the bundle in Will Turner's arms. Once again, Elizabeth moved closer to catch a glimpse at what was in her husband's arms. _

_A gasp escaped Elizabeth's lips and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Will held a baby that looked exactly like Willy did when he was an infant. Elizabeth's hands traveled down to her stomach to feel no bump. There was no longer a sign of pregnancy. That's when Elizabeth knew what was going on. The baby in Will's arms had to be hers. "Give me back my baby!" Elizabeth cried out but no one heard her. She was a ghost to those before her. She would forever remain a ghost._

* * *

"Give me back my baby!" Will heard Elizabeth cry out suddenly. Katie had covered her ears at the loud cry and Bootstrap had turned his attention to the sounds of footsteps running in their direction. In no time, Jack and AnaMaria were standing in the doorway. Elizabeth was seen flinging her arms and legs about. Jack and AnaMaria rushed to help their friend until Jack noticed the side of Will's face. "Mate, ye really must medicate this lass," Jack teased as he looked more closely at his friends bruising face. "Or at least stop teachin' her how to fight." Will couldn't help but chuckle at Jack's words.

AnaMaria sat down on Elizabeth's flinging legs while Will held Elizabeth's head to keep her from jerking and Jack held down her arms. No one knew what was wrong with her. "What's wrong with Mama?" Katie could be heard calling out. The adults in the room didn't answer. Holding Katie, Bootstrap stood and walked out of the room with his youngest granddaughter.

* * *

_The tears were coming faster now and Elizabeth had no way of making them stop. She knew that the baby Will held was rightfully hers but the child was being treated as his and Calypso's. "I'm so glad Elizabeth's gone now," Will said as he gazed adoringly at Calypso. "I wish she would've just stayed dead instead of having two more children." Elizabeth could see the snicker that Calypso wore upon her lips but remained silent. Everyone was remaining silent._

_Elizabeth's heart sank and she felt as if she would lose her previous meals at what she saw now. Everyone was gone except for Will and Calypso. They were in a bed together and they were making love. Will seemed to be enjoying himself. "Don't touch him!" Elizabeth called out as Calypso ran a hand over Will's fading scar. "Don't touch my husband!" Neither Will nor Calypso listened to her pleas. She knew she was still just a ghost to them in their little world._

_Chills were sent up Elizabeth's spine just minutes later. She turned around, searching for the cause of it. She only got those type of chills when Persephone was nearby. A gust of wind engulfed Elizabeth's body and within a blink of an eye, Persephone stood before her. "Pay no attention to them, Elizabeth," Persephone said in a calmed tone. Even though Persephone was the Queen of the Underworld, her voice and kind smile seemed to calm Elizabeth done. Persephone gently lifted a hand and wiped Elizabeth's tears away. "Will Turner loves you and only you."_

_Persephone smiled even brighter and turned Elizabeth back in the direction where she had just seen Calypso and Will. They were no longer there. Instead, Elizabeth could see herself with Will and their children. The new baby was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Those dreams," Persephone went on to explain. "With the help of Mari, the Goddess of Dreams, Calypso has sent those dreams to you. Mari isn't really a bad immortal, Elizabeth. She is also called the Goddess of Hope and the Mistress. Like me, she is one you do not want to cross. I don't think Mari really understood what Calypso was up to. But like I said pay no attention to the dreams Calypso sends you. They will only cause you stress and possibly put you or your child in danger."_

* * *

Will, Jack and AnaMaria seemed to sigh gratefully when Elizabeth's arms and legs stopped flailing about. Elizabeth's breathing was heavy but the beads of sweat were disappearing and she was regaining her color. The three stayed in place just in case Elizabeth started up again. Carefully, Will leaned down and kissed his wife's forehead. What he didn't notice was that the eyes of Elizabeth Turner were now open after days of being closed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so here's another chapter. No my laptop isn't working. My charger still has yet to be delivered. I'm hoping I get it Monday. If not I'll be complaining. **

** Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter. I absolutely love the turn out. However, I think I could've reworded certain sentences better. Please Review and still feel free to leave ideas! I have still yet to decide if the baby will live or die or if it's a boy or a girl. Maybe they'll shoot for triplets! Haha just kidding. Just review! Thanks!  
**


	8. Nothing but Arguments

Chapter Seven

Nothing but Arguments

Elizabeth's eyes wondered all over the room. Confusion filled her mind when she realized that she was being held down. "Will?" Elizabeth asked, confused. Will Turner looked down at his wife and a smile quickly appeared upon his lips. "You're awake," Will said in a somewhat hushed tone. Jack and AnaMaria backed away to give the couple some space. Elizabeth sat up slowly, wincing in slight pain.

"What… what happened?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at Will. Will opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, Elizabeth's hand immediately went to her stomach. "My baby!" Elizabeth exclaimed. The dreams she had of Will and Calypso together brought tears to her eyes. "She took my baby…" Jack and AnaMaria, feeling it was safe to approach Elizabeth once more, did so. "No one took yer baby, Elizabeth," AnaMaria explained as she sat down near her friend. "Yer baby is still in yer womb."

Elizabeth shook her head quickly in disagreement of AnaMaria's words. "No!" Elizabeth practically shouted. "I saw her. She was with Will and they had my baby. Will said he was glad that I was gone. Then… then they were making love." Will stared at his wife with wide eyes. He was definitely shocked by her words and outburst. He didn't know how to reassure his wife that he was indeed glad that she had survived falling overboard. He hoped that his unborn child had lived too.

* * *

Isabella Marie Turner glared at her twin brother as they made their way to shore. Both were drenched with salt water. "You're such a dolt, Willy! Thanks to you and your adventure that we just had to go on, we lost our boat and we're on this bloody island!" Bella shouted at her brother. Through wet curls, she glared at Willy and she only grew angrier when she saw that he was laughing.

"It's not a big deal, Bella," Willy said. "Really it isn't." Bella stomped up to her brother and slapped him across the face. "I'm taking no more responsibility for your actions, William Turner!" Bella screamed. Willy wanted to place his fingers in his ears to shield her screaming. _Her eyes look like they're going to pop out of her head,_ Willy thought to himself. _How many octaves can she raise her voice? Is it even that possible to go so high?_ Soon, Willy found himself staring at his sister's face. There was a small starfish in Bella's hair.

* * *

"Elizabeth," Jack began. "Lass, what's gotten into ye? Yer still goin' to have the babe. Like we've been tryin' to tell ya, no one took your baby." Elizabeth could feel hot tears running down her face. How could she make the people before her understand? She didn't know and she was just becoming even more confused. She knew that if she mentioned Calypso she would only upset Will.

_I feel so helpless_, Will thought to himself as he watched the tears fall down Elizabeth's face. Will reached down and took Elizabeth's hands in his. He asked, "Elizabeth, who took the baby?" Elizabeth turned her attention to Will with a saddened smile. She was glad that someone was willing to understand her. "C….Calypso," Elizabeth whispered quietly. She turned away, waiting for her husband to become angry or upset.

Will's head shot towards Jack and worry was written on both of their faces. "Jack, Ana," Will began. "Please go check on my father and Katie. I need to speak with Elizabeth." Jack and AnaMaria nodded before leaving the room. Once they were gone, Will kissed Elizabeth softly on her lips.

"First of all, Elizabeth, the dreams with Calypso and I weren't real," Will began to explain. He smiled softly as he placed strands of Elizabeth's hair behind his wife's ears. "Calypso, however, did stop here. She wants me as her lover and back as the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. I'm sure that she had something to do with your nightmares and she's probably responsible for you falling overboard. Bella and Willy took for the Fountain of Youth also."

* * *

The twins had been stuck on the island for nearly two hours without speaking to one another. Willy had refused to tell her about the starfish and he laughed when she found it herself. She didn't laugh back but instead had told him to grow up and act his own age. Willy only rolled his eyes.

Willy stood and searched the island. During his search, he found some old rum which he stashed in his shirt. He was on his way back to his sister when he saw a ship heading their way. He took up speed and ran quickly back to Bella, with his arms swinging in the air. "Bella! Bella!" Willy called out. Angrily, Bella glared at Willy. "There's a ship, Bella!" Bella followed Willy's finger and took a look out into the horizon.

The twins finally stood side by side as they stared out into the distance. They knew they wouldn't be able to get to the Fountain of Youth in just a dingy and without a crew. They each smiled brightly as the ship closed it.

* * *

**A/N: 100 points if you can guess who it is! Haha. Anyway, more Calypso and Persephone will be coming up too. I just love their little spats. Don't you? Now see the little pretty periwinkle button that says submit review? Click it!**


	9. A Voyage Ruined

Chapter Eight

A Voyage Ruined

The ship was becoming closer now and Bella was becoming ecstatic. As the ship anchored, Bella felt like her stomach just swallowed a rather large stone. The ship Bella and Willy had been gazing upon had black sails with a skull and crossbones on it. It was very similar to the _Black Pearl_ but both twins knew it wasn't.

Willy exchanged a look with his twin sister and their eyes said it all. They knew who it was. "Oh, bloody hell no," Willy said to no one in particular as he watched multiple dinghies row towards them. "He's way worse than our parents and Uncle Jack!" Bella knew that Willy was right and she dreaded seeing the captain of the ship.

"It was Lizzie!" Willy exclaimed as he turned back to face his sister. "She sold us out! I know she did." Bella rolled her eyes at her brother. With hands on her hips, Bella shot back, "You always blame that girl for everything, Willy. Own up to what _you _do." The teenage boy rolled his eyes at Bella then stared back at the horizon. The dinghies were coming closer.

* * *

Elizabeth looked around the ship for her two oldest children. She had, of course, gone against everyone's wishes and refused to stay in bed. "I will not be treated like a child!" she had shouted at Will. Her husband's response was that she needed to keep in mind that they had an unborn child on the way and to keep its welfare in mind. His response had caused Elizabeth to stop speaking to him.

"Ya got to tell her, William," a voice sounded from inside a nearby cabin. She recognized that voice. It was the voice of her friend, Jack. A loud sigh could be heard and it was followed by another voice. "It's been a day since she regained consciousness, Will," the voice said. This time it was a female one. It was AnaMaria. Elizabeth stood close to the nearest wall. She was careful to stay in the shadows of the _Empress_ as she listened closely.

Her hand rested on her protruding stomach. She could hear someone pacing back and forth in the cabin. She assumed that it was Will. "I know," she heard Will reply. "But how am I supposed to tell her? She went through complete hell when Thomas Beckett kidnapped Bella and Willy a few years back. Now they're gone again."

"Aye, but no one kidnapped 'em," AnaMaria replied. "They simply went looking for the Fountain of Youth all because of Jack's big mouth." AnaMaria shot a glare towards her husband. Jack frowned and tried to look at his wife as innocent as possible. "It's not me fault that Whelp Jr. and Whelpette decided to eavesdrop on a personal conversation!" Jack exclaimed.

Whelp Jr.? Whelpette? Elizabeth wanted to burst into the room and throw things about. Jack promised not to use that word but he was calling her children the term. "Don't refer to my children as whelps, Jack," Elizabeth could hear Will scold. She smiled softly to herself but then wiped it away, realizing that she was supposed to be angry at Will. "Well," Jack said. "They may not be whelps but they are yer children, William, which does indeed make them whelps also."

* * *

Bella and Willy backed away from the approaching men. Their heads hung low as Captain Hector Barbossa made his way closer to them. "Ye two are in serious trouble," Barbossa scolded. He stood over them and glared. "Yer parents are goin' to be worried about ya when they find out ye've gone a missin'."

Still keeping their heads low, the twins exchanged glances at each other. "Into the dinghies," Barbossa ordered. Anger and disappointment could be heard his voice. Slowly, the twins made their ways to the small boats. They weren't looking forward to the scolding they knew was coming.

* * *

**A/N: Yes this chapter was VERY short but I wanted to update! According to EST, it's been 9 days! I've gone through a bit of depression and writer's block but I'm back now and there's definitely going to be A LOT of yelling next chapter. After that... I don't know what will come. I'm running out of ideas AND I'm also currently looking for a Beta writer or two. Also, 100 points go to Mani, an anonymous reviewer who guessed that it was Barbossa! Now please review! )  
**


	10. Live and Let Die

Chapter Nine

Live and Let Die

"Ye two are in so much trouble when yer parents find out!" shouted Captain Hector Barbossa, once everyone was back aboard the _Triumph_. Willy and Bella sat in the corner of Barbossa's cabin, their heads still hanging low. Bella quickly snuck a glance towards her brother. She wanted to just reach over and hit him. After all, it was his entire fault that they were in this mess. _Why did I even bother to go along with him? Now I'm going to be in twice as much trouble_, Bella thought to herself.

All attention turned to the door of Barbossa's cabin when it opened. Bella's eyes stared at the boy in the doorway. Behind him stood Pintel and Ragetti. Bella felt as if her brown eyes would burst out of her head at any moment. _He's gorgeous_, Bella said to herself. Willy glanced at his sister and let out a smirk. He knew that look all too well and it was the look of Bella when she found herself attracted to someone.

* * *

Elizabeth remained in the shadows as she listened to the conversation her husband was having with Jack and AnaMaria. "I should just burst in there right now," Elizabeth told herself quietly. "No… no, Elizabeth. That's not the right thing to do." Elizabeth peaked into the room through an open crack. She listened carefully as the conversation in the room progressed. She gasped as quietly as she could when she felt the movement of her baby. The Pirate King smiled softly to herself as she rubbed her protruding stomach. "Be gentle, Little One," Elizabeth whispered to the unborn growing child. "Mum is trying to eavesdrop on your no good Uncle Jack and Father."

As she talked to her unborn children, Elizabeth Turner had yet to realize that the talking behind the slightly opened door had stopped. Elizabeth gasped again, this time much louder. The slightly ajar door opened all the way. Will stood in the doorway, gazing at his wife curiously. "Eavesdropping, are we?" Will asked his wife teasingly. Elizabeth looked into her husband's eyes. Anger showed in them. "Where are they, William?" Elizabeth demanded. _Better get to the bottom of things,_ Elizabeth thought to herself. Will ran a tan hand through his curly brown locks and sighed.

Will Turner knew that he was in trouble when he was called William by Elizabeth. He also knew that her wrath was never a good thing to face. Moving away from the doorway, Will gestured for Elizabeth to enter. The Pirate King proceeded and leaned against the wall. Her hand was still upon her stomach. "Where's who?" Will asked. He tried to remain as if he was innocent, knowing that it wouldn't be good for Elizabeth or the unborn Turner if all hell broke loose. "Our children, William Turner!" shouted Elizabeth. Will backed away slowly and managed to trip over Jack's leg in the process.

The man caught himself by grabbing on to the nearby desk. "I mean," Elizabeth said as she tried to calm herself. "I already know where they are. But it'd be much better if you told me yourself. Don't you think?" Will exchanged quick glances with Jack and AnaMaria. The man and woman only shrugged. "Gee," Will said, sarcastically. "Thanks a lot."

Elizabeth approached Will, careful not to trip over Jack's boot like her husband did. "Will, how could you let this happen?" Elizabeth asked. She quickly turned to face her two friends. "How could any of you let this happen?"

"They snuck out, Elizabeth," Jack replied. "We had no idea they were gone until Calypso had brought it up." AnaMaria nodded in agreement to her husband then said, "Will told us that he already filled ye in on their whereabouts, Elizabeth." Elizabeth turned to her husband. The confusion shown in her eyes. Will nodded and replied, "I did, Elizabeth. The day you woke up after falling overboard." Elizabeth shook her head. She didn't understand what was going on. "And Katie?" Elizabeth asked. "She didn't go with them did she?"

"No," the small group replied in unison. "The day you woke up," Will began to explain. "My father came to see his grandchildren. He had the pleasure of meeting Katie and right now, she's in bed. Where you should be too." Elizabeth glared at her lover. "I am not a child!" Elizabeth shouted. Will reached out to brush Elizabeth's curls behind her ears but only succeeded in being swat away by Elizabeth. "Elizabeth," Will said in a soothing voice.

"Quiet!" Elizabeth shouted. "I am a grown woman! I will not be told what to do by you, or Jack or even Ana!" Jack and AnaMaria exchanged glances and with just that glance, they decided it was time for them to leave. "Listen to me, Elizabeth Turner," Will replied. "No one on the _Empress_ or on the _Pearl _or even on the _Triumph_… none of us are trying to treat you like a child but right now you're acting like you should be playing with Katie and Charlie!"

The fire could be seen in Elizabeth's dark eyes and her face seemed to be turning red with anger. "I don't appreciate that remark, Mister--" Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence as she winced. Both hands rested on her stomach. "---Turner." Elizabeth finished, feeling as if the small pain had subsided. Will stared at his wife, hoping that she was alright. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Will asked. Elizabeth shook her head as she practically screamed out in pain. "Something's wrong," Elizabeth managed to say. Will helped Elizabeth to their bed and then ran out of the cabin. "Jack! Ana!" Will called after his two friends. Both pirates turned around at the call of their names. "Something's wrong with Elizabeth and the baby."

* * *

"Willy. Bella. This be Jonathon Collins. We picked him up in Tortuga on our way to get you two mischief making children," Barbossa explained. The boy Bella had been staring at bowed towards them. He wore a smile on his face and Bella couldn't help but laugh when some of his blond hair fell into his eyes. "He'll be seein' to yer needs while aboard my ship. Pintel and Ragetti will also be assisting him." Barbossa walked pass Jonathon, Pintel and Ragetti. The old pirate gave the men a small nod. "I'll be informin' yer parents by pigeon," Barbossa said as he walked off. "And don't go causin' anymore mischief. I won't have it aboard me _Triumph_."

As Captain Hector Barbossa left, Willy burst out in laughter. "I can't believe he didn't blow up!" Willy exclaimed. "Mum and Father always turn us over to him!" Bella rolled her eyes but then smiled softly towards Jonathon. She had dreaded being aboard the _Triumph_ with her Uncle Barbossa. But she knew that now it would be worth it. Maybe even fun.

* * *

Jack and AnaMaria ran back towards the main cabin of the _Empress_. They could see the fear and pain in Elizabeth's eyes. "Not again," Jack mumbled to himself. "Elizabeth Turner, I forbid ye to die in my presence!" AnaMaria rolled her eyes as she approached Elizabeth. "She's goin' in to labor," the female pirate explained. Her attention turned towards Will and Jack. "Jack, I want you to inform the crew to weigh anchor. We can't risk hittin' heavy waves right now since Elizabeth's so early. And do yerself a favor and just stay up there."

Jack nodded as his wife's orders and rushed out of the cabin. "Will," AnaMaria continued. "I need clean cloth. Don't worry about the hot water. There's no time for that." Will nodded to his orders and vanished down the hall to get the cloth. "Ana," Elizabeth said through a voice full of pain. "I'm going to lose my child, aren't I?" AnaMaria didn't know how to respond. "Here," Will said as he returned. He handed the pile of sterile cloth to his friend. AnaMaria nodded her thanks.

"Ana," Elizabeth growled quietly. "Answer me." AnaMaria stared directly into the pain filled eyes of her friend. "I don't know," AnaMaria replied. "But right now it's either you or the babe, Elizabeth. You've got three children. Right now I'd rather save you." Will pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat in it. He took his lover's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," Will managed to choke out through tears. "I shouldn't of gotten you upset." Elizabeth screamed out in sheer pain as she went to answer Will. AnaMaria looked up at the Turners and said, "It's time.

* * *

Hours of screaming and blood had passed before Elizabeth finally managed to push out a small son. AnaMaria wrapped the cloth around the child. She managed to remove most of the mucus and blood from the newborn Turner. The baby did not cry and it did not breathe. "Elizabeth," AnaMaria said softly. Even though she was doing her best to hold in her tears, she couldn't keep them in. "I'm sorry." Elizabeth held out her arms and AnaMaria placed the still baby in its mother's arms. Tears fell from the eyes of the parents as they gazed upon their second son. "Benjamin Weatherby Turner," Elizabeth whispered softly.

"It's a good name," Will whispered to his wife. Neither knew that AnaMaria has managed to slip out of the room.

* * *

AnaMaria Lamar Sparrow slowly made her way up to the main deck. Tears flew freely down her tan cheeks. "Jack," AnaMaria said as she approached her husband from behind. Jack turned around and seeing the state she was in, quickly sat down his bottle of rum. "What's wrong, Love?" Jack asked as he embraced AnaMaria. "The baby…" AnaMaria cried. "He didn't make it." Jack's typical smile turned upside down at the news. He hugged AnaMaria tightly. "Are you sure?" Jack asked in a whisper. AnaMaria nodded as she cried.

The pirate let go of AnaMaria when he saw Elizabeth and Will standing aboard the main deck. A still bundle was in Elizabeth's arms and Will held a makeshift casket. "We're sending him to my father," Will announced to the crew. "This way we'll be able to see our child every ten years when my father returns for a visit." The crew nodded and quickly took the small casket from Will.

"Elizabeth, you should be restin'," Jack said. His remark resulted in glares from both Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked down at her dead child and kissed his forehead. "I'm seeing my son off, Jack," Elizabeth said. "He may not be able to respond but Bootstrap will take good care of him. And this way Calypso can't try to kill both of us at once."

"No, but she can still kill ye, Elizabeth," AnaMaria said as she wiped her tears away. Elizabeth seemed to ignore her as she placed her son in the casket once it was secured with a rope by the crew. As the lid of the casket closed, Jack read the name on it. "Benjamin Weatherby Turner," Jack mumbled to himself. "After Will's cousin and yer father, right, Elizabeth?" Jack asked. Elizabeth nodded and watched as the casket was lowered in the ocean. "Both were good men," Jack said as he watched the deceased child's casket float out towards the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... I found myself actually tearing up. It's almost 5:30 AM here but I've been trying so hard to come up with this chapter or it would've been posted sooner. But finally around 1:00, as I watching All My Children, I came up with this chapter and to have the baby be born premature and die. Almost like what's happening in the AMC storyline with baby Ian right now. So enjoy and please REVIEW! I haven't been having many ( **


	11. Getting Acquainted with Bad News

Chapter Ten

Getting Acquainted with Bad News

The _Flying Dutchman_ sailed through the murky sea water, picking up the bodies of the people who had just died at sea. Bootstrap Bill Turner walked aboard his ship, the ship that used to belong to his son and the horrid Davy Jones. He watched closely as one of his men pulled in a small wooden makeshift casket. Bootstrap moved closer and once he saw the name aboard the wooden box, he felt as if his feet would give out from him at any minute.

"Give it here," Bootstrap ordered. The man who held the wooden box handed it to Bootstrap. "Handle the rest of these people. I must attend to something below." The man nodded to his boss and watched as Bootstrap made his way down to his cabin.

* * *

"William, I hope there's another Turner who had a baby out there," Bootstrap mumbled to himself. The old man sat down at his desk and placed the small casket in front of him. Slowly, with shaking hands, Bootstrap removed the top of the crate. He leaned back in his chair and sighed when he saw the face of a baby staring back at him.

The child's eyes were open and blinking at him, as if the child didn't have a care in the world. Bootstrap knew what he had to ask the child but he also knew that this child didn't have a way of communicating. "Oh, William," Bootstrap said as he slowly removed the baby out of the wooden box. "You and Elizabeth must be devastated."

The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ smiled as he bounced his grandchild in his hands. The baby gurgled through his own saliva. "Tell me, Benjamin Weatherby Turner, do you fear death?" Bootstrap asked the infant. Young Benjamin stared up at his grandfather with hazel eyes. His gurgling stopped and his smile turned upside down. Finally, the whole ship filled with crying. Bootstrap chucked and tried to sooth his infant grandson.

"Thank the heavens," Bootstrap mumbled to himself. "Benjamin, soon you'll be able to see your Mum and Father again. And when I go, you'll take over this ship. The seas will be safe as long as a Turner is in charge of it." Bootstrap rocked his grandchild, trying to calm the babe. He kept on talking to the baby and soon the crying subsided. Captain Bootstrap Bill Turner looked down at the infant in his arms and he smiled even wider. Benjamin Weatherby Turner had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

Will Turner walked below the deck of the _Empress_ to check on his wife. Before entering their cabin, he knocked. No answer. He opened the door slightly and peaked in. Elizabeth sat upright on their bed and stared at the wall. It was obvious to Will that she probably had been crying. "Elizabeth?" Will asked as he quietly entered the room. Elizabeth turned to face him. Her eyes were filled with tears and her face was stained with them.

"Are you alright?" Will asked as he approached Elizabeth. He sat down next to her and pulled her into an embrace. "Benjamin's gone," Elizabeth choked out through tears. "My son is gone." Will hugged Elizabeth tighter and ran a hand through her hair. "We'll see him again, Elizabeth," replied Will in almost a whisper. "My father will take care of him."

Elizabeth nodded to herself. She could feel the tears welling up in her brown eyes again. She had lost her older children before and now she had lost her younger son. She could still remember the day that Lord Thomas Beckett had managed to kidnap Bella and Willy. "Your father's a good man, Will," Elizabeth said throughout tears. "He took care of you while you were captain of the _Dutchman_."

Will tried to give his wife a reassuring smile and rested his chin on top of Elizabeth's head. He continued to hold her close as she cried. He always hated seeing his lover in so much pain. He could feel his own tears beginning to fall down his face. "We'll see Benjamin in ten years, Elizabeth. And as long as we remain at sea I'm sure my father will bring him to visit."

Captain Elizabeth Turner knew that her husband and co-captain were right. She would see her baby again. She just hoped that she would live to see the day when Benjamin and his family were reunited once again.

* * *

Young Katie Turner stood in the cabin that she was to share with her new sibling. She held on to a stuffed toy that she had helped pick out for the new baby when they were last in Tortuga. Most of the crew had said she was too young to understand, but she did. She understood all too well. Her younger brother was dead.

The door creaked open and at the sound, Katie turned to see who was there. She smiled a bit, showing off a missing tooth. Her best friend stood in the doorway. Charlie also appeared to be crying. "Mum told me about your baby brother," Charlie said as he approached her. Katie gave him a slight nod. She placed the toy back into the baby's unused crib. Suddenly, she felt arms engulf her. She was taken by surprise and realized that it was Charlie. He was hugging her.

"I'm here for you," Charlie whispered to his friend. "You'll get through this, Katie. I promise."

* * *

"Come on, Uncle Barbossa!" shouted Willy to the captain of the _Black Pearl_. "If you take us to find the Fountain of Youth, you'd beat Uncle Jack in the race to becoming immortal! Just imagine, we'd all be immortal and he'd be furious!" Barbossa remained staring at his map that was lying on his wooden table in his cabin. He refused to acknowledge Willy's existence.

For nearly two days, Willy Turner had been on his case about going to search for Agua de Vida. "One more word," Barbossa growled. "An' I be throwin' ye overboard. Understand?" Willy nodded quickly and raced out of the captain's cabin.

Willy stopped in his tracks when he saw his twin sister leaning up against the wall. She was talking to Jonathon. Willy moved closer to listen better. He stopped dead in his tracks upon realizing that Jonathon and Bella were indeed flirting with one another. Willy rolled his eyes and headed towards the cabin he shared with his sister. "That giggling is so annoying!" Willy exclaimed to himself upon entering the cabin. He could feel the glare from his sister.

* * *

"Cap'n," a voice said from the door of Barbossa's cabin. The old pirate captain looked up from his maps. Pintel and Ragetti stood in his cabin. Obviously, Ragetti had been the voice who had addressed him. In the skinny and tall pirate's hand, he held a letter. Pintel held on to the pigeon who had probably delivered the letter. The bird was busy pecking at Pintel's hand through it's cage. "What is it now?" Barbossa asked, annoyed.

Both pirates approached their captain. Ragetti handed him the letter and Pintel set the bird cage down. "It's from Cap'n Will Turner," Ragetti said in a solemn voice. Barbossa knew that something was terribly wrong by the sound of his voice. Barbossa took the letter and as he opened it he said, "Ye may leave." Pintel and Ragetti nodded then turned to leave.

Barbossa took a seat in a nearby chair and read the letter:

_Captain Hector Barbossa,_

_First, we would like to start off by saying thank you for going after the twins._

_Who knows what trouble those two have gotten into already._

_Next, we need you to bring the twins back to the Empress as soon as possible._

_Elizabeth had the baby five months early. I' m sad to say that our child_

_did not survive. He died immediately after birth. AnaMaria managed to_

_save Elizabeth's life, however. We named him Benjamin Weatherby Turner and have_

_placed him in a wooden casket. We sent him off to live with my father and our son_

_will take over the role of Captain of the Flying Dutchman when he is of age._

_Please inform Bella and Willy of their brother's death. Thank you for everything once again._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain William Turner_

Barbossa, a man that had never cried, could feel the tears sting his eyes. His future godson had died. He sighed and bellowed out, "Jonathon!" Within minutes, the blonde haired teenager, whom Bella had been flirting with, appeared in his doorway. "Fetch, Master Willy and Miss Bella," Barbossa ordered. "Bring them both to me as quickly as ye can." Jonathon nodded and vanished.

Captain Barbossa stood to pace back and forth in his cabin. He stopped when he heard the footsteps coming up to his door. He never did like these certain tasks but he knew that it must be done. "Come in," Barbossa said when a knock sounded from outside. Bella and Willy walked in. "Sit," Barbossa ordered and the twins immediately did as they were told.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

* * *

**A/N: Good news for everyone! Upon request, I put Charlie in this chapter! There will be more of him in the coming chapters. Promise. Also, I have plans for a CharlieXKatie fanfic. YAY! AND... a fanfic based all on Benjamin! When they'll be arriving, I have NO idea! Right now I don't even have the plots! But, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. All these ideas are coming now so you should be getting updates A LOT sooner now. Well, maybe. Haha! Since I'm moving, it'll be hard to update but I'll at least write the chapters! Now... go ahead and review! **


	12. Getting To Know You

**A/N: So this is probably the LONGEST chapter yet of this story. In Microsoft Word it was half way through the fourth page! I planned to right more but it was just becoming ridiculously long! I'm not making a chapter 6 or more pages long! No! Haha Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Nothing real important happens but I still love it! So when you're done, please review. I hope to break my review record! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Getting To Know You

The room was silent as Barbossa continued to stare back at Isabella and William Turner. Both twins knew that something was incredibly wrong. "U-Uncle Barbossa?" Bella managed to say. She could feel her throat closing up as she spoke. Captain Barbossa cleared his throat and said, "I just received a letter from yer father."

Bella and Willy exchanged looks with one another before turning back to Barbossa. "Yer mother went into labor. She had a boy," Barbossa continued. Willy seemed to be smiling but Bella refused to. Barbossa had stated that he had some bad news. It could only mean that either her mother died in childbirth like she did before or the baby died. "So what's the bad news?" Bella asked.

"They named the babe Benjamin Weatherby Turner," Barbossa said. "But I'm afraid that yer brother didn't survive. He died immediately after birth." Bella watched as her brother's wide smile turned into a frown. She sighed, knowing how much that everyone was hoping for another boy for Willy's sake. "However," Barbossa continued. "Yer father did mention that yer parents have sent Benjamin to be with yer grandfather, the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

* * *

"CALYPSO!" bellowed Persephone from her throne in the Underworld. Ever since Elizabeth had been thrown overboard by Calypso's powerful storm, she had been watching the mortal world. "Blasted wench!" the queen of the dead roared. She hated when people double crossed her by going behind her back. She would make her cousin pay and she had just the way to do so.

Persephone knew how much Calypso hated being talked down to. She also disliked being asked questions that she couldn't lie herself out of. More than ever Persephone knew how much Calypso hated Elizabeth Turner. She would use all of Calypso's hatred against her. "Just wait, Calypso," growled Persephone to herself. "You'll be sorry."

* * *

Just hours ago, Bella had heard of her infant brother's fate. She wasn't prepared for how her twin brother would act. In Barbossa's cabin, Willy ended up having an emotional breakdown. So now here she was in her own chambers and she was by herself. Barbossa had offered to weigh anchor and Willy decided to go for a swim.

Bella sighed out loud as she brushed loose strands of hair behind her ears. She threw herself down on her bed and screamed into her pillow. "Ugh!" Bella said as she sat up. She quickly grabbed a nearby ribbon and tied her hair up high. Her long hair rarely bothered her and tonight it did.

The door creaked causing Bella's petite and muscular body to stiffen. "Who's there?" Bella called out. For nearly five minutes she received no response. "It's me," came a voice. Bella smiled widely. She recognized the voice and when the source of the voice peaked their head in, she couldn't help but smile. All that had happened with her family in the past few years seemed to disappear when she saw Jonathon in her doorway.

"You don't have to stand there all day," Bella said to her new found friend teasingly. Cautiously Jonathon entered the cabin and closed the door behind him. But once the door was closed shut, he remained in his spot. "Jonathon," Bella said as if she was pleading for him to join her. With a single finger, the teenage girl motioned for Jonathon to come closer.

Jonathon moved a few inches closer. Each time Bella motioned for him, he only moved a few more inches closer. Finally, Bella got up and brought him over to the bed. Placing her hands on his broad shoulders, she pushed the older boy down to the bed to sit. Bella took her seat beside him. "What brings you here?" Bella asked as she played with her curls that were beginning to fall from her ribbon.

Jonathon stared down his feet and answered, "I saw Willy upset so I figured you were probably upset too." Bella blushed and hoped that Jonathon didn't see her cheeks turn red. She couldn't believe that he was worried about her. "Did he tell you why he was upset?" Bella asked, curiously, but she knew what was wrong. It was all because of Benjamin. She saw Jonathon shake his head. Gently, Bella raised Jonathon's head to look at her. "Uncle Barbossa received word from our father," Bella began. She tried to do her best to hide her pain. She didn't want to cry in front of someone she barely knew.

"My mother gave birth to our baby brother quite early and she lost the baby." Bella swatted at her eyes. "Blast!" Bella cursed. She quickly turned her face away to hide her tears. Jonathon rested his hand on top of Bella's own petite hand. "Don't cry," Jonathon comforted. He reached forward and pulled Bella against his chest. Bella blushed more. She could hear the faint beat of his heart and she took in the scent of the sea. His scent.

Bella could feel her tears beginning to subside. She felt quite content in the arms of her new friend. She felt safe even. Safer than she ever felt when with her Uncle Jack or her father. "After I was born, my mother found out she couldn't have any other children due to my father beating her every night," Jonathon said in almost a whisper. "But soon he left us and my mum took a job as a tavern wench. I mean, it never did bother me. She had to work to support me and I knew she loved me." Bella sat up to listen to Jonathon's past. Their eyes met as Jonathon continued, "When I was nearing five, she met a man. His name was Alexander Paddock. He was also a very huge fan of pirates."

A smile arose from Bella at the mention of pirates. All sorts of thoughts raced through her mind. Maybe this man, this Alexander, was why Jonathon decided to work for her Uncle Barbossa. "They courted for, I believe, two years, and eventually he had decided he wanted to marry her. I wasn't too keen on the idea because of the past we had with my father but Alexander changed my point of view on men when he had asked me first if he could marry my mother. Later that year, they married and before I knew it, my mother had proven the doctors wrong. She was pregnant."

Bella could feel her grin become much wider. Jonathon seemed so happy telling her his story. When she didn't hear Jonathon go on, she quickly said, "Please, Jonathon! Don't stop! Tell me more!" Jonathon chuckled at Bella's pleads. He thought that it was rather cute. "Ok then," Jonathon said before continuing. "About four months into the pregnancy, she lost the baby. Much like your mother did. I remember waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of my mother's cries. When I peaked into the room she shared with Alexander, I saw him comforting her. He was crying too."

"About a year after that incident, when I was coming close to seven, Alexander decided that he'd adopt me and make me his actual son. I was happy because Alexander seemed like he was my best friend and I had a real relationship with him. I rarely got hit. Usually it was just a swat when I did something wrong. I knew I deserved it, so I didn't mind. Years went by before my mother became pregnant again. Everyone was afraid because of what happened the first time. So the day before my thirteenth birthday, my mother gave birth to a little girl at full term. They named her Odette, after my grandmother."

Bella stared at Jonathon for a few minutes then looked down at her hands. She was clenching and unclenching them repeatively. "What's wrong?" Jonathon asked. He could sense the nervousness, and a tinge of sadness, just by Bella's motions. "You've had a rough life," Bella commented. "I wouldn't say mine was necessarily rough too but it comes pretty close." Jonathon raised an eyebrow and asked, "Care to tell me what went on in the life of such a beauty?" Bella looked up at Jonathon and blushed.

"My mother died in Port Royal a few minutes after giving birth to my twin brother and I. She only had enough time to name us and to tell our Uncle to raise us. So for ten years, Uncle Jack and Aunt AnaMaria raised us. Willy and I –" Bella paused. She could feel more tears welling up in her eyes again. She had never talked to anyone about her past. Especially to a complete stranger.

"Willy and I for nearly ten years believed that Captain Jack Sparrow was our father," Bella continued. She went to continue but stopped when Jonathon said, "You know Captain Jack Sparrow?" Bella nodded and laughed a bit at Jonathon's excitement. "He goes way back with my father and mother." Jonathon wore a grin then motioned for Bella to continue. "One day, when we were in St. Maarten, Jack and his daughter, Lizzie, who was named after my mother, walked down to the beach. There they met a man – another pirate captain."

"This man was my hero that I had read of in tons of books. This man was Captain William Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_," Bella kept on.

"The same man that killed Davy Jones so long ago?" Jonathon asked, more excitement was in his voice. Bella nodded. "He's my father and Uncle Jack helped him when my father was on the brink of death. Now will you let me finish since you were SO excited to hear my life story?" Jonathon quickly nodded.

"Thank you. Well, apparently everyone, even Lizzie, knew that we were not Uncle Jack's children. But because my father was serving his duty aboard the _Dutchman_, he didn't have the slightest idea about Willy and me either." Bella took a deep breath before continuing. "Willy was really mad when he found out that Will Turner was really our father. All his life, Uncle Jack had compared father and son. I, however, accepted him. I never felt close to Uncle Jack. I never believed that he was my biological father."

"My father was released of his curse because in the nine months that my parents had been apart, my mother stayed faithful to him. I heard that my mother came to him in a dream and we found out that the East India Trading Company wanted Willy and me as leverage. We fled to Singapore after we stopped in Tortuga to retrieve Uncle Barbossa. In Singapore, my mother was alive. Apparently, the Goddess of Death had brought her back to life. Persephone, I heard, was a big fan of love and family."

Jonathon smiled at the hint of sarcasm in the girl's voice. He reached forward and brushed strands of hair behind Bella's ears. Bella blushed and continued in a stammer, "So let's fast forward. One night Thomas Beckett, the deceased Cutler Beckett's brother, kidnapped the two Turner children. My mother was a complete wreck from what I hear so right now she's probably really distraught from losing a child for good. She and Aunt AnaMaria snuck away but in Tortuga, they were basically kidnapped by Beckett too. At this point Aunt AnaMaria was pregnant with her son, Charlie, and Mum was pregnant with my sister, Katie."

"My father and Uncle Jack made their way to Port Royal. The two men rescued Mum and Aunt AnaMaria. My father's cousin, who was a member of the Royal Navy, had been put in charge of myself and Willy because he had two children of his own. He kept others from raping me and beating both of us. He even brought us to our parents. I later found out that my father had slit the throat of Thomas Beckett for whipping my mum and kidnapping his children." Jonathon gasped at the action of her father. "Willy even began taking a liking to my father during the whole ordeal and five years later, Aunt AnaMaria and Uncle Jack got married."

"How did you end up on that island though?" Jonathon asked. Bella glared at him and Jonathon instantly knew that he had hit a certain spot. "We were eavesdropping on Uncle Jack and Willy, being the git that he is, decided to go looking for the Fountain of Youth. We stole a dinghy off the _Empress_ and eventually it capsized," Bella explained. "It really is—"

Bella's eyes widened when she was forced to stop speaking. Jonathon's lips were pressed against hers and oh how she thought it was the sweetest, most divine thing – No, feeling – ever.


	13. Author's Note2

Hey Readers!

I meant to include this with yesterday's update of the story but I totally forgot! I will be updating every friday, hopefully starting next week. But since I'm moving, and may not be around internet access for a while, it may be a while. Probably a month or so. I don't really know. However, I shall have my computer around so I'll continue to type up the stories and I'll upload them all to when I can so I'm expecting PLENTY of reviews. Not a lot of reviews, makes me sad. So I'll post when I can! Bye!

Princess Solaria


	14. So Glad To See You

Chapter Twelve

So Glad To See You

Elizabeth Turner leaned against the railing of her _Empress_. Her husband, Will, had offered to take over the steering for a while. He knew more than anyone that his beloved Elizabeth needed a break and some rest. However, Elizabeth didn't feel the need to rest.

So here she was, on a sailing ship, staring out at the waves and starlit sky. Elizabeth sighed as she ran a finger over the wedding band on her finger. Will had made their rings himself and it was one of her most treasured possessions. She reached up, fingering the rings she wore as a necklace. These were her parents rings.

After all that had happened to Elizabeth Turner, she couldn't help but give off a small smile. Will and everyone really were showing their concern for her. Her dear friend, Jack Sparrow, had even stopped saying that she was cursed with the kiss of death. She didn't mind the joke so much but that was before her son had died.

"At least I got to hold him," Elizabeth said as she gazed down into the deep blue ocean. She noticed a water ripple. It wasn't the normal movement that a ship left either. But she recognized this particular water ripple. The movement was becoming larger and soon, just a few yards away, a ship emerged from the water.

Elizabeth's lips released a squeal of excitement as she recognized the ship. "Will!" Elizabeth called out as she ran over to the wheel of the _Empress_. "Will!" she exclaimed again. Will smiled. It was good to see his wife appearing to be happy. She hadn't been for nearly two days since the death of their son. "What is it, Elizabeth?" Will asked as he handed the wheel to a nearby member of the crew.

"It's the _Dutchman,_ Will!" cried out Elizabeth. "It broke surface! It's here!" Will laughed as he approached his wife. He looked out into the dark and saw his father's ship. "They'll be here soon," Will said quietly. Elizabeth gazed up at Will, smiling brightly. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually looked at Will, without crying. He had become a bit tanner from steering the _Empress_.

Elizabeth noticed Will was stealing glances at her out of the corners of his dark eyes. She quickly turned away and she was grateful for the darkness because she didn't want anyone to see her blushing. "I hope this is a friendly visit," Will finally said breaking the silence between him and his wife. Elizabeth turned her attention back to Will. She was completely confused. Of course it would be a friendly visit! They'd be seeing their son and Will would be seeing his father. Why wouldn't it be a friendly visit?

The sound of a baby crying could be heard from behind the couple. Both Will and Elizabeth Turner turned around. They were greeted by Bootstrap and their infant son. Will's father was busy trying to calm down the newborn. Elizabeth reached out for her son and Bootstrap immediately handed him over. "He's not very hard to take care of," Bootstrap said as he looked at Will. "I like taking care of him. It's like I'm actually making up for not being there for you, Will."

Will smiled at his father's remark but quickly covered his ears at Elizabeth's shouts. "Katie!" Elizabeth shouted loudly. "Come see your brother!" Both of the older Turner men laughed as Katie and her companion, Charlie, ran up from below deck. "Is it really Benjamin?" Katie asked with excitement. Elizabeth nodded as she approached him. The pirate king knelt down, allowing for both five year olds to glimpse at the youngest Turner.

Both Bootstrap and Will smiled at the scene before them. Will couldn't believe how nice it was to see his wife and daughter so happy. Even Charlie seemed to be happy as Elizabeth let him old Benjamin. "She's extremely angry, Will," Bootstrap finally said to his son. Will turned his attention towards his father. A hint of anger could be seen on his face. "Well, our Calypso is an extremely angry goddess," Will replied. "I don't care what she says, Father. I'm not leaving Elizabeth and my family."

Bootstrap nodded. He understood that his son wanted to be with his family. He was choosing to die for them. "I'm proud of you, Son," Bootstrap said as he placed a firm hand upon Will's shoulder. "You're standing by your family, even if it means death." Will looked into his father's eyes, eyes that were so familiar to his own. "I don't fear death," Will replied. "I've experienced it first and second hand. Elizabeth's experienced it too. So have Jack and Barbossa. I'm not leaving my family for any cold hearted, pirate obsessed sea wench."

"You should watch your words, William," Bootstrap said as he glanced around at the open sea. "She has ears all around." Will raised an eyebrow but then smirked. He replied, "Being captain has made you superstitious. You used to tell me to not listen to anything that Calypso had to say." Bootstrap Bill Turner nodded as he turned his attention back to Elizabeth and his infant grandson, who were approaching him.

"I know you must leave soon," Elizabeth said to Bootstrap as she looked down at her son. Her Benjamin. "But take good care of him, Bootstrap. Keep him safe from Calypso. If you need anything, call upon Persephone. She's been defending us against Calypso for years. She's a strong family person, you know." Bootstrap chuckled and nodded as his daughter-in-law placed the now sleeping child into his arms. "Take care you two," Bootstrap said before he left to go back to the _Flying Dutchman_.

Elizabeth and Will stood near the railing, glancing in the distance at the _Flying Dutchman_. With an arm around Elizabeth, Will Turner once again bid farewell to his father and son.

* * *

For a long time, Elizabeth Turner hadn't been happy. She was glad that early that evening she was able to see her son so soon after departing from him. She removed her shirt and breeches before pulling a silk nightgown over her head. Will soon entered their cabin and in his hand was a letter. "It's from Barbossa," Will said. "Climb into bed and I'll read it to you."

With a large grin, Elizabeth jumped into the bed and giggled childishly as Will covered her up. He then placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips before sitting closely to her. He unfolded the letter and began to read:

"Dear Captain Turners,

Received yer letter about the lad. I never thought it was

possible for a feared pirate captain to cry but when I heard the news

of the babe's fate, I did. Both Willy and Bella were upset too. It seems like the

lass has taken up a'likin' to a teenage crew member. They're pretty much

inseparable. I just hope they're not leavin' Willy out of things. I, however,

am against this bond Bella and Jonathon, that's his name, have. But both have

gone through a lot. I hope all is well an' that no good Jack Sparrow isn't

givin' you two any trouble. Keep me posted an' I'll do the same.

Happy Sailing,

Captain Hector Barbossa."

Willy folded the letter back up and stood to set it on the desk in the room. He removed his boots and shirt then crawled back into bed with his wife. Will pulled Elizabeth gently into his arms. "I don't want her having a boyfriend," Will said. Elizabeth giggled a bit and answered, "She's fourteen, Will. She can court him as long as we approve."

"But I don't approve," Will quietly growled as he occupied himself with Elizabeth's curls. Will's remark only caused his wife to laugh like a hyena. "You don't even know the boy!" cried out Elizabeth through laughter.

"But he's a pirate," was all Will said.

Elizabeth raised her dark eyebrows and pulled her small form out of Will's arms. She looked at him with complete disbelief. "And you're a pirate," Elizabeth replied. "I'm a pirate. Bella, Willy, Lizzie, Charlie, Katie and Benjamin are all children of pirates. You're the son of a--"

Will Turner held his hands up at his wife in defense. "Ok! Ok! I surrender!" Will said. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Will before lying back down. "She's fourteen years old, Will," Elizabeth said just slightly above a whisper. "She wants to have the chance to be courted. When I was her age, I was practically engaged to James Norrington. When you were fourteen, you were longing for my body."

"I was not longing for your body!" Will exclaimed at Elizabeth's embarrassing comment. Elizabeth looked up at her husband's shocked expression. She tried hard not to laugh and she was definitely glad to be laughing instead of moping around. "Were too," Elizabeth whispered.

"What was that?" Will asked Elizabeth, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Elizabeth practically shouted. She managed another "were too."

Will now laid by his beloved Pirate King. He took her back into his arms and smiled as Elizabeth placed her head on his chest. It was like she was listening to his heartbeat. "I wasn't longing for your body," Will said quietly. "I was just longing for you." Elizabeth looked up at Will from where she lay. "I know," Elizabeth replied. "I just like giving you a hard time."

* * *

**A/N: I was becoming so sick of sad and depressing chapters! There's going to be plenty of those in the future! Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and I really like how it turned out. So I hope I get plenty of reviews. I miss having a lot at once! Anyway, next chapter will be posted next Friday. It's called Before I Die. Enjoy and review!**


	15. Before I Die

Chapter Thirteen

Before I Die

AnaMaria Sparrow walked up from below deck after putting Charlie down for a nap. She couldn't help but smile when she saw her husband's gaze upon her. "Shocked, Captain?" AnaMaria asked in a teasing manner as she approached Jack. The dreadlocked pirate nodded with his mouth still hung open. "What?" AnaMaria asked with a little laugh.

"Yer… yer… yer wearin' a dress, Ana!" Jack finally managed to say. AnaMaria stepped back at the sudden eruption. "Ana, you've only ever worn one once!" Jack said. "An' that was on our weddin' day because Elizabeth said ye had to."

AnaMaria chuckled at the memory.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a sunny day almost six months ago on the beach in St. Maarten. Both Elizabeth and AnaMaria were busy scurrying about making sure everything was just right. "Calm down, love," Jack said to AnaMaria just as Elizabeth came zooming by the couple. "Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed grabbing her wrist. His wife looked at him and Will let her go, knowing it was a bad idea with her hormones raging. "Sorry. I just think you should slow down."_

"_Can't," Elizabeth said before turning her attention to dear Captain Jack Sparrow. "You!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Shocked, Jack looked around and then asked, "Me?" Elizabeth moved towards him after grabbing Will. "You too!" Elizabeth said. "Out! Out! Out! The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding!"_

"_But I saw you before ours," Will said as he and his best friend were both pushed out of the room. Before closing the door, Elizabeth looked at Will. In a very serious tone, she replied, "Exactly." Then the door closed. _

_AnaMaria backed away from Elizabeth at the look in her friends' eyes. "Now," Elizabeth said, clapping her hands together. "I got you a dress. You are certainly not wearing any breeches." _

"_But, Elizabeth, I don't want Jack thinkin' I'm too high class for ' im," AnaMaria said. Picking up a nearby dress and handing it to her best friend, Elizabeth said, "Even if Jack thought that, Ana, which he won't, it will do the git good to be around some high class."_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Remembering the memory, AnaMaria couldn't help but glance over at her partner. "Jack, ya saw me on our weddin' day," AnaMaria blurted out. Jack looked at AnaMaria strangely. "Ana, I had to see ye to get married," Jack said, confused. Furiously, AnaMaria shook her head. "No!" she practically shouted. "That's not what I meant. Jack, ya saw me before we got married. Elizabeth had said it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the weddin'."

Jack only became more confused and concern was beginning to also show upon his tanned face. "Ana, what are ye tryin' to say, love?" Jack asked. AnaMaria looked out to the calm ocean before turning back to her beloved pirate captain. "I don't think we'll have much time together, honestly. Take Elizabeth and Will for example. They saw one another hours before they got married by Barbossa. Their weddin' day resulted in Davy Jones piercin' Will in the heart and becoming immortal. Nine months later, Elizabeth dies from givin' birth."

"It's just a superstition, AnaMaria," Jack said as he pulled his lover into his arms. "We'll be ok. Nothin' will let anythin' happen to ye. I promise."

* * *

For the rest of that day, AnaMaria couldn't help but have thoughts about dying and leaving her children behind. "What would Jack do?" AnaMaria said to herself as she walked down below to her cabin aboard the _Black Pearl_. She sat down on the bed as a sudden headache hit her. She sighed and lied down, curling up in a fetal position. "Jack could barely take care of Willy and Bella," she said quietly.

_Knock. _

_Knock._

_Knock._

Her body tensed upon hearing the knock. "Ana?" someone called out. It was Elizabeth's voice. AnaMaria rolled over on her other side to look at Elizabeth. "Are you alright?" the other woman asked. Elizabeth knew that something was wrong. There was no point in AnaMaria denying it. Elizabeth approached AnaMaria and sat next to her. Feeling her friends' forehead, Elizabeth quickly pulled her head away. "You're burning up," Elizabeth stated.

AnaMaria Sparrow sat up. Her head was beginning to hurt more. She felt extremely hot also. "Ana," Elizabeth began once more. "Are you feeling alright? You're very warm. You look flushed even. Have you been vomiting at all? Any headaches?"

The tan skinned pirate found it rather hard to concentrate on what her best friend was saying. "My head," Ana said as she went to lie back down. "Feels like it's about to explode." Elizabeth reached out and felt her friends' forehead once more. "I'd say your temperature is probably nearing 102. I'll go see if we have a thermometer on the _Empress_," Elizabeth said as she stood. "Climb under the blankets and I'll be back quickly." AnaMaria nodded to no one in particular as Elizabeth helped her under the blankets. As her eyes closed, she could hear the sound of Elizabeth's footsteps running back up to the main deck in a hurry.

* * *

"I'm glad you had me come over, Jack," Elizabeth said as she reached the main deck. "She's really sick." Jack looked at her. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "But…" Jack Sparrow began. "But, Elizabeth, she was perfectly fine and laughin'. Everythin'!" Elizabeth found this odd that Jack said that AnaMaria was perfectly fine for most of the day.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted from the _Black Pearl_. Her husband, who was aboardthe _Empress_, happily playing with their youngest daughter, looked over at her. "See if we have a thermometer will you? Bring it to me. I don't want to leave Ana!" Will heard Elizabeth say. Will nodded and rushed down below, leaving the crew in charge of Katie. "Jack," Elizabeth addressed as she turned back to Jack. "She has signs of Yellow Fever. It began to break out all over the world early this century. I find it odd though because most cases my father told me about all involved people vomiting blood."

"Isn't Yellow Fever deadly?" Jack asked as Elizabeth busied herself with getting cold water and rags. "It can be," replied Elizabeth. "I don't want you going anywhere near Ana. You may not catch it but you could get the germs then pass it on to Charlie and Lizzie. Children have a better chance of dying from it than an adult."

"Here," Will said as he arrived aboard the _Black Pearl_. He handed Elizabeth the glass thermometer and was quickly thanked by a kiss. "Will, please take Charlie and Lizzie over to the _Empress_. I don't want them anywhere near their mother until she's well. She is highly contagious."

"But, Lizzie ---" Jack began to protest as Will made his way below to fetch the two Sparrow children. "Is this really necessary?" Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and stared Jack right in the eyes. "Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth practically shouted. "It is more than necessary. I will not put up with three Sparrows ill. AnaMaria will be bad enough. Now, if you would like to see your children in this period of time, you must remove your clothes and wash yourself. Then put on a pair of clothes that have not been near AnaMaria. When we hit land, you must burn the clothes that you wear when you're near Ana."

Jack nodded as he watched Elizabeth disappear down below.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the Sparrow cabin and smiled softly yet sadly. She was trying to be strong for everyone. She knew that there was a very good chance that her friend could die. "Ana," Elizabeth called out as she sat down in a nearby chair. AnaMaria opened her eyes and looked at Elizabeth. "I'm so cold," AnaMaria said weakly. "But I'm still so hot."

Placing a cold rag upon her friends sweating head, Elizabeth replied, "I think you have Yellow Fever. Open your mouth." AnaMaria did as she was told and Elizabeth stuck the thermometer in her mouth. As she waited, Elizabeth stood and began packing up Jack's clothes. She couldn't believe all the clothes he had. She picked up the clothes in her arms and opened the door, setting them outside of the cabin.

"103," Elizabeth said as she pulled the thermometer out of AnaMaria's mouth. "I'm sure it's Yellow Fever. You're staying put until you get through this. Lots of fluids and bed rest. No contact with your children."

"But, Elizabeth!" exclaimed AnaMaria. "Jack can't take care of 'em by himself." Elizabeth chuckled at her friends concern for the children. "Jack's not taking care of Lizzie and Charlie," Elizabeth explained. "I had Will take them back over to the _Empress_."

AnaMaria nodded but her gaze never left Elizabeth. "Thanks, Elizabeth," AnaMaria said. "But promise me somethin'." Elizabeth oddly looked at her friend as she sat down in the chair by the bed. "Promise me that you'll help Jack out before and after I die."

"You're not going to die, AnaMaria," Elizabeth said. She could hear her voice choking back the tears. It pained her to hear those words come from her best and most trustworthy friend. "Jack saw me before our weddin'," AnaMaria said. "I'm goin' to have the same fate you an' Will did, Elizabeth."

Tears began to build up in Elizabeth's eyes. The golden haired woman shook her head fiercely. She didn't – No, she refused – to hear anything that AnaMaria had to say right now. "No," Elizabeth said. "You'll be fine. I'll take care of you. You'll grow old and see your children get married."

"Come on, Elizabeth," AnaMaria said weakly. "How many people do ye know that survived from Yellow Fever?" To say that Elizabeth was surprised by the question was an understatement. She was completely shocked. AnaMaria Sparrow really believed that she was going to die. "Not many," Elizabeth finally replied. "But I'm living proof that people survive from it, Ana. I came down with the Fever on the crossing from England. I was nine or ten. I can't remember. The day I met Will as a boy? That was the first day I was actually allowed out of bed."

No sound came from AnaMaria. Elizabeth leaned down closely and smiled as she realized that her friend was sleeping. "Good," Elizabeth said as she pulled the blankets close up around AnaMaria's neck. There was nothing more that Elizabeth could do now except to wait and pray that her friend made it through the next few nights.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't going to update but I couldn't resist! And this is FAR from where I wanted this chapter (and the following) to go! I originally was going to have Barbossa die of a heart attack or something. However, I don't know yet if AnaMaria will die. What do you think? Hmmm... maybe I should be evil. Haha. :) I also created two trailers recently and uploaded them to Youtube. I made one for Beautiful Miracles and one for Can't Take My Eyes Off You. You should totally check them out. Anyway, please review! **


	16. Helplessness

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yes! I've had time to update again this week! I wasn't planning on updating until next week or even start writing yet but this chapter came to me and I just had to put it down! **

** Before you continue reading, I want to thank all my reviewers. Especially the ones who have stuck with me since Beautiful Miracles. It really makes me happy that you guys love Beautiful Miracles so much that you're reading the sequel! Anyway, upon request by Ninna Boo, there is some Jack and Ana fluff. Even though... Ana may not say much. So anyway, this is my longest chapter yet and I think my most loved!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Helplessness

He couldn't help but feel helpless and it was killing him. AnaMaria, his beloved wife, his best friend, was suffering from Yellow Fever. To see her in pain and to hear her screams in the night pained him. All he wanted more than anything was to see AnaMaria, but Elizabeth wouldn't allow it so soon after diagnosis. Now all Captain Jack Sparrow could do was steer his beloved pirate ship. The same ship that he was reunited with his lover, even though it resulted with a slap in the face.

A loud sigh escaped from Jack's lips. Not seeing his Ana and not allowing his children to see their mother was driving him completely and utterly insane. Finally, Jack decided he had enough. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called out for his first mate. Jacoby Gibbs rushed over to his captain with a bottle of rum in his grasp. "Yes, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked. Jack took the bottle of rum from his old friends hand and replied, "Take charge of me ship. I'm goin' to check on Ana."

"But, Cap'n," Gibbs said. "Miss Elizabeth won't allow ya to see her." Jack nodded to his friend as he left for the captain's quarters. He knew what Gibbs said was probably true but he had to try --- for the sixth time today.

* * *

"Perfect," Calypso muttered to herself as she watched a vision of Elizabeth Turner tending to the ill AnaMaria Sparrow. The wicked sea goddess cackled at the position the two women were in. "This means that I can convince William to be mine."

"I don't think so, Cousin," a voice said from the shadows. The body of the sea goddess stiffened. Calypso cursed quietly before quickly turning around. Calypso and Persephone met face to face. "Stay away from them, Calypso," Persephone warned once more. The lips of the sea goddess curled upward into an extremely wicked grin. "No," Calypso replied.

The response of Calypso only angered her kind mannered cousin, Persephone. "Don't make me get Hades and the rest of them, Calypso," Persephone snapped moving closer to Calypso. "You will not win this war. Will Turner loves his family and because of you they lost their second son! Do you really think Will would want to be with someone who brought death to his family? You tried to kill his wife too. Don't forget about that."

For a few moments, Calypso didn't respond. It appeared as if she was thinking about something. "Perhaps I could persuade him," Calypso finally answered. "If he wants his family to live he'll choose immortality."

"News flash, Cousin," Persephone began to shout. "Captain William Turner doesn't want you. He never will. I know that you don't love him. You just want him because he killed Davy. You just want him because my charge has him!" Thunder could be heard as Persephone's voice rose. "Admit it," growled the Queen of the Underworld. "Do you love Will Turner?"

Calypso's eyes narrowed in anger towards Persephone. "No," Calypso forced. She hated that she couldn't lie when asked a direct question. "I do not love William Turna. But his wench of a wife deserves ta pay! They took my Davy from me!" Calypso shouted. Persephone threw her head back and cackled loudly. "Calypso, Darling," Persephone said with a hint of sarcasm. "You don't deserve Davy or Will or anyone for that matter. Davy Jones loved you and you betrayed him on more than one occasion."

"Watch out, dear Persephone," Calypso growled. "I will cause a storm so strong that yer charge won't just be Elizabeth Turna. It'll be the Turna children, The Sparrows, and the despicable crews that sail under Jack Sparrow and the Captain Turnas. They will all perish." Persephone snickered and harshly replied, "Elizabeth Turner will never die until she's of old age. I've arranged that with my husband. If need be, I'll arrange it for her family and friends too."

* * *

"Elizabeth, please let me see Ana," Jack pleaded outside the captain's chambers. "I need to see her. Not bein' by her side is drivin' me crazy." Elizabeth chuckled at how persistent Jack was acting. She found it rather amusing but knew that it also wasn't the time to laugh at her friend. "Please, Lizzie," Jack pleaded once more. "She probably thinks I abandoned her or somethin'."

Elizabeth sighed and moved out of the doorway to let Jack pass. "No more than thirty minutes," Elizabeth instructed. "Ana needs her rest but I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. I'll be back soon. I'm going to change and go see Will." Jack nodded and muttered a thanks before vanishing into the room Elizabeth had once stood in front of.

"Ana?" Jack called out quietly as he shut the door softly behind him. He could see her delicate form lying in their bed with blankets wrapped up to her neck. He smiled as he saw her breathing form softly move up and down. She appeared to be sleeping.

Jack Sparrow did his best to not disturb AnaMaria as he walked over to her bedside. He sat down beside her and reached a hand down to her face to brush out a sweaty strand of dark hair from her dark face. "Ana, love, I'm here," Jack whispered, thinking that his wife was too sound a sleep to here him.

"I know I should be keepin' myself busy by getting' us to St. Maarten so ye can see a real doctor," Jack said in a hushed tone. "But I had to see you. Listen, Ana, we never used to get along and when I took yer ship, I loved ye then. So, you have to pull through. Not just for me or for you, but for Lizzie and Charlie. For future Sparrows. I never told ye this, but my father has takin' a likin' to ye. He was glad that someone was able to tame me which no one thought was possible."

Jack smirked to himself as he took AnaMaria's cloth from her forehead. He put it in the bucket of water, rang it out and placed it back on his wife's forehead after giving her a soft kiss. "I love you, AnaMaria Sparrow. I know I don't tell you that enough but you, Lizzie an' Charlie are my whole world." The pirate captain placed a hand over AnaMaria's stomach but quickly pulled away when he felt a bump on her stomach.

Confusion ran across Jack's face as he looked at his wife. "Ana," Jack said in a surprised tone. "Either you've gained weight or yer pregnant."

* * *

Elizabeth removed her shirt and breeches in the brig of the _Empress_ before going to see Will. Everything that was happening was beginning to take a toll on her in more ways than one. Staring at a mirror nearby, Elizabeth examined her half dressed body. The marks from child birth could be seen. "Ugh," groaned Elizabeth. "They're so ugly." Elizabeth turned around and as she looked over her shoulder into the mirror, she glanced at her back.

It was covered in scars that she received five years ago from Thomas Beckett. "I can't believe I lived through that," she said quietly as she pulled a clean shirt over her body. She took in the scent of the shirt. Will's scent. She knew she needed to go and get herself her own shirts but since Will's return, she wore his clothes. She had been away from him for a whole decade and just wearing his clothes made Will seem so much closer to her, even when they were together.

After putting a clean pair of breeches back on, Elizabeth made her way to her room. "Will!" Elizabeth excitedly called out upon entering. Her cheery expression vanished when she saw Calypso engaged in a lip lock with her husband. "Get your bloody hands off of my husband!" shouted Elizabeth.

Snapped out his trance, Will jumped away from Calypso, who wore yet another wicked grin. Elizabeth glanced back and forth between Will and Calypso. Will was fiercly wiping the taste of _her_ from his lips. Anger showed in his eyes as he glared at Calypso. He only ever wanted Elizabeth to touch his lips and to touch him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elizabeth shouted once more. "And tell the truth, Calypso!"

Calypso cursed. She hated that she had been forced to actually tell the truth twice in the same day. "Stealin' yer husband," Calypso replied as she turned to face Will. "Ye liked the kiss, didn't ya, William Turna?" Still wiping away Calypso from his lips, Will fought back the urge to leap forward and strangle the goddess. He noticed the tears forming in the corners of his wife's eyes. He wanted to reach forward and hug her after he strangled Calypso. He wanted to tell her it was alright. "Do you not see me wiping away the filth?" Will snapped. "Of course I didn't."

The goddess chuckled evilly as she moved closer to Will. Will backed away, until the back of his knees hit the bed. Before Calypso could move any further, she found Elizabeth's beloved and prized cutlass at her throat. Through gritted teeth, Elizabeth ordered, "Stay away from my husband or I will cut you up and feed you to the sharks." Glaring at Elizabeth, Calypso moved forward thinking she could get pass Elizabeth's weapon. To no avail, Calypso gave up. She realized that Elizabeth would only keep pressing the cutlass deeper against her throat. "I shall return," Calypso said before disappearing.

Elizabeth lowered her sword and glanced at Will. She felt so betrayed, even though she knew Will couldn't help it. Sighing, Will reached out for his Elizabeth but she backed away. "Don't," Elizabeth said softly. "Please?" Will's hand lowered back to his side as he looked down at the ground. "Elizabeth," Will said as he sat down on the bed behind him. "I didn't… I didn't know what I was doing. I swear to you that I'm telling you the truth. It was like she put me under a trance that I couldn't snap out of." Will looked up at his wife to see that she was also glancing at him. "I love you, Mrs. Turner," Will said. "If I didn't I wouldn't be here with you right now." Elizabeth nodded in understanding. Her hand played with curls nervously, another habit she had. "I can't do this right now, Will," Elizabeth said turning to leave. "I have to kick Jack out of Ana's room now."

Will nodded as Elizabeth left. He fell back on to the bed as he continued to stare at the door. "Damn you, Calypso," Will grumbled to himself.

* * *

Elizabeth rushed over to the anchored _Black Pearl_ as quickly as possible. She didn't stop when members of the crew asked her questions. She didn't even want them to see her tears. She hated Calypso even more now. She wanted the wetch to die a slow and painful death. Upon climbing aboard the _Black Pearl_, and making her way down the stairs to the captain's quarters, Elizabeth screamed to let her frustration out. "Too bed!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she entered the room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Jack lying in bed beside AnaMaria. His arm was draped protectively over her. "Jack," Elizabeth called out. Her friend and fellow Pirate Lord didn't respond. She moved closer, realizing that he was asleep. He shook him softly and couldn't help but laugh when he jumped in surprise.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack asked as he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Confused, Elizabeth looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?" Jack smiled at Elizabeth. It was obvious to him. Was Elizabeth really that oblivious? "You're cryin'," Jack replied. "Or at least ye were." Elizabeth sat down in the chair next to the bed. She didn't know if she should tell Jack. She didn't want AnaMaria to overhear and become upset in the conditions that she was in. "I don't know, Jack," Elizabeth replied. "I don't want Ana to overhear or anything."

Jack looked down at AnaMaria and with a drunken gesture towards the sleeping woman, he replied, "She's asleep. She can't hear nothin'. Out with it, Elizabeth." Elizabeth played with her wedding ring as more tears began to build up in her eyes. "I went back to the _Empress_ and after changing in the brig, I went to see Will. I walked into our room and he was kissing Calypso." A shocked gasp escaped the lips of Jack Sparrow and soon Elizabeth found her friend hugging her. "I don't think he meant to hurt ye," Jack replied softly. "She has her way of gettin' what she wants. She wants Will. I even think she had somethin' to do with Benjamin's death. Ye can't trust her, Elizabeth."

"I never did trust her," Elizabeth answered. "I hate her so much, Jack. I don't know how to get her to leave my family alone. I feel so awful for the way I left Will behind. I know he feels awful for the act he had just committed. He apologized though and as much I wanted to forgive him, I don't know if he can." Releasing Elizabeth from his arms, Jack sat down in front of her and took the Pirate King's hands into his. "Listen, Lizzie," Jack began. "The whelp loves you. He loves yer children. He has the biggest heart in the whole world and in his life, you and the children come first. When he apologized, I know that it was sincere. Ye should forgive him and don't let the sea wench get in yer way of love."

"But, Jack," Elizabeth said as she looked down at their locked hands. "I don't know how to get rid of her. I want her gone. So how do I do that? You tell me that, Captain Jack Sparrow."

With a quirky and toothy trademark grin, Jack replied, "Simple. Ye bind her."

* * *

**A/N: So like I said at the beginning, I love this chapter. I hope you guys did too. Man, Jack can be so stupid but at times he can sound so smart. As you can see, I included some Jack and Elizabeth friendship. There's just not enough of it! Now the question is... should there be another Sparrow? I only included that because I missed killing off Benjamin! XD I think Lizzie and Charlie need another sibling. I'd love to see Jack with a new baby! I don't know what chapter this story will end with, probably around twenty or so. But I already have the ending picked out. Stay tuned for Chapter Fifteen -- Conversation with Persephone. Now go ahead and review! I miss having lots of reviews!**


	17. Conversation with Persephone

Chapter Fifteen

Conversation with Persephone

Captain Elizabeth Turner of the _Empress _stared blankly at her dear friend, Captain Jack Sparrow. She couldn't believe what he had just said. He made it sound like it was so simple to get rid of Calypso. "Jack, I think you've been out in the sun a bit too much lately," Elizabeth said. It was obvious that she was being sarcastic. Anyone could tell if you listened well enough. Jack showed off his toothy grin and replied, "Aye. Perhaps I have. But, Elizabeth, what I'm sayin' is indeed true. The Pirate Lords know that it is possible to bind dear old Calypso but--."

"We don't know how," Elizabeth cut in. Jack nodded in excitement. "Exactly!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped up from in front of his friend and fellow Pirate Lord. "The only one who knows is Persephone, Lizzie! Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, is on our side. She despises Calypso for goin' against her." Elizabeth nodded to mainly herself. She knew that, for once in his life, Captain Jack Sparrow was right but she'd definitely never allow herself to admit that to him. Every time Jack was proven right it went straight to his head. "What are we going to do with the children?" Elizabeth asked after a moment of silence. "It could get ugly."

Jack looked at his wife whose sleeping figure gently moved up and down. His grin disappeared as he watched AnaMaria. "There isn't much we can do, Elizabeth," Jack replied with a tinge of sorrow. "Barbossa went off lookin' for Bella and Willy. We can't exactly put the other children on his ship. Then there's Ana… she's got Yellow Fever and I can't even tell if she gained weight or is pregnant."

Elizabeth smirked at Jack's obliviousness. But she loved that about him. Her friend was nearly always oblivious with a good sense of humor, even in the worst of times. "Jack," Elizabeth replied as she leaned back in the chair she was seated in. "Ana is indeed pregnant. Nearly three months pregnant. I was the only one who knew," Elizabeth replied. "I shouldn't be the one who told you so when Ana tells you, at least act a bit surprised. She found out when we stopped in Tortuga not too long ago. The doctor says he believes that it's a girl." The face of Jack Sparrow showed surprise and happiness at the same time. "I... I can't believe it!" Jack stammered, excitedly. "Another bonny lass! Charlie and Lizzie will be so excited!"

* * *

Will Turner busily scribbled a letter out on a piece of parchment. A cranky pigeon made a loud racket in its cage. "Quiet," Will scolded. The pigeon became quiet once it was scolded. The co-captain of the _Empress_ found this quite odd, for the messenger pigeons never listened to his scoldings. Will turned a little bit around in his seat to see Persephone standing before him. The quiet pigeon was in her fair skinned hands falling asleep as she stroked its feathers. Will set down his quill and asked, "What brings you hear, Persephone?" The gentle Queen of the Dead smiled softly at the man who spoke to her. Gently, she placed the gray pigeon back into its gold cage. "I must speak with your wife," Persephone replied. Will turned back to his letter and began writing once more. "I'm afraid she's not here," Will replied. "AnaMaria Sparrow has come down with Yellow Fever. Elizabeth has been tending to her." 

Even though he wasn't looking at Persephone and his back was turned to her, he could sense her nod her thanks towards him. "Everyone's worried that she'll die," Will said out of the blue. Persephone's body tensed up as she heard Will's words. She took a seat in a chair in the corner as she examined her nails. "She won't die," Persephone said solemnly. "I'm not going to allow for another mother or another child to die that has any relation to my charge." Will put down his quill once more and turned back towards Persephone. "Is that even allowed?" he asked. "Are you allowed to keep people from dying that are friends or family of Elizabeth?" Persephone wore a smirk across her crimson colored lips. She stopped examining her nails and turned her attention completely to Will. "I'm the Queen of the Underworld, Mister Turner," Persephone answered through pierced lips. "I control who I wish to die and who I wish to live. The day Elizabeth was thrown overboard she was meant to drown. Benjamin wasn't supposed to ever be born."

Persephone could see Will's body stiffen tightly in the wooden chair that he sat in. Will couldn't believe everything that he was hearing. He couldn't believe that he was supposed to be separated from Elizabeth again but thanks to Persephone, Elizabeth and Will were still a family. They still had one another. "Thank you, Persephone," Will managed to force out. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, Elizabeth and our children." Persephone nodded before standing. "If you excuse me," the goddess said politely. "I must go have a conversation with my charge. We have some talking to do about Calypso."

"Why can't you talk to me?" Will asked curiously. Calypso was the one after him, not his wife. It only made sense to Will that Persephone should talk to him. "Because," Persephone began. "She wants to kill Elizabeth and have you all to herself."

* * *

"Okay, Jack," Elizabeth laughed as Jack became more excited about his wife's third pregnancy. "You don't have to rub it in." Jack stopped prancing around the room and looked at Elizabeth. "Aw, Lizzie," Jack apologized. "I'm sorry. I know ye miss Benjamin a great deal." Elizabeth gave off a little smile, her lips barely parting. "It's alright, Jack," Elizabeth said. "It's not like Benjamin's gone for good. He's with his grandfather. He's with a good man and because of this situation, the sea will always be safe whether Calypso reigns or the East India Trading Company is around. As long as a Turner sails the _Flying Dutchman_ everything will be just fine." 

As Elizabeth and Jack talked, Persephone appeared in the corner of the room and cleared her throat. Both pirates jumped at the interruption and quickly turned to look at Persephone. "Dear Elizabeth," Persephone greeted her charge as she cast an enchantment that would block out the eavesdropping Calypso. "I heard you talking to your wise friend here." Persephone turned to finally face Elizabeth and Jack. "We must bind Calypso before it is too late. There is plenty you don't know about my cousin and if we don't act fast war will break out not only between pirates but also between the gods." Elizabeth had no idea what Persephone was talking about but the way she carried herself and spoke made Elizabeth believe that Persephone's visit was definitely serious.

"Sit down," Elizabeth said. The Pirate King stood and took AnaMaria's cloth from her forehead. After wetting it and ringing the excess water from it, Elizabeth placed it back on her best friends tan forehead. Elizabeth took a place on the bed next to AnaMaria's sleeping figure and allowed Persephone to sit down in the chair Elizabeth once occupied. Jack was seated on the far end of the room on top of his desk. "Calypso never always had control over the sea," Persephone said as she tapped her fingernails on the arm of the wooden chair. "Elizabeth, you've had the opportunity to meet my husband, Hades. His brother, Poseidon, was once the ruler of the seven seas and Calypso was once a naiad. She was the daughter of Atlas and lived on the island of Gozo. If you know anything of the life of the gods, Calypso delayed Odysseus on her beloved island for seven years of sexual imprisonment. Many people say that while Odysseus was imprisoned on Gozo, Calypso bore him a child who she named Nausinous. Athena asked the almighty god, Zeus, another brother to my husband, to spare Odysseus of his torment on Gozo because Odysseus only desired to go back to his homeland and to his wife, Penelope. Zeus sent his faithful messenger Hermes to Calypso and ordered her to release Odysseus. Because Zeus is the Lord of the Gods, she could not refuse Zeus' commands. Odysseus returned to his homeland of Ithaca and to his beloved Penelope. This outraged Calypso and her anger became a war. She stole the seven seas from Poseidon and now he's ready to take them back."

Elizabeth and Jack stared in astonishment at Persephone. Both pirates loved the sea, yet they had never heard the true story of how Calypso became ruler of the seas. "So, to protect the other pirates and stop the war between the Gods, we must bind Calypso?" Elizabeth asked as she took everything in. Persephone nodded to her and replied, "It may seem difficult, but it is rather easy." Jack moved from his place a top his desk. His arms were crossed over his chest. "I'm in," Jack replied. He appeared to be thinking a lot. "This will save my family. It seems dangerous."

"It can be," Persephone answered as she watched Jack pace the floor of the _Black Pearl_. "You're probably worried about your wife and the children aboard the ships." Jack and Elizabeth nodded in unison. It was true that they were worried about the children. They didn't want anyone thrown overboard in this battle that was to come. "The safest place for them," Persephone began to say, "would be St. Maarten. I would suggest Hector Barbossa's ship, but since he is indeed one of the nine Pirate Lords, he will be involved in this battle. A letter should be sent to him asking for him to make his way to Shipwreck Cove as soon as possible after he drops Bella and Willy off in St. Maarten."

"But who shall watch them?" Elizabeth asked Persephone. The goddess glanced at Elizabeth and with a brighter smile, she replied, "I was thinking Jacoby Gibbs." Jack's mouth hung up in shock. "But he's me first mate!" Jack exclaimed. He couldn't believe that one of the best pirates he knew would become known as Jacoby Gibbs – Babysitter. Persephone nodded to Jack's concern. "He'd be useful, Captain Sparrow," Persephone said. "He's not a Pirate Lord but he's most certainly good with a sword and pistol." A scowl appeared on Jack's face as he stared at the Queen of the Underworld. "What about me mates, Pintel and Ragetti?" Persephone's eyes widened at Jack's suggestion. "No," Persephone said firmly.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked. "They've always been good with the children. They helped Jack raise Bella and Willy." Persephone cackled causing a large boom of thunder. The sky was beginning to grow dark. "Simple," Persephone replied. "I don't trust them. They get in a bunch of trouble for grown men. One of them only has one eye and always acts like he knows everything there is to know. I just don't trust them." Jack and Elizabeth nodded in unison once again. "Okay," Elizabeth said. "So how do we bind Calypso?" Persephone laughed more but this time it was a bit more evilly. With determination and fire in her eyes, Persephone replied, "That is the fun part."

* * *

**A/N: I'm quite proud of this chapter. Most of what Persephone tells Jack and Elizabeth is true except for the fact that she rages war. The next chapter may be up in between a few days and a week. So review! Review! Review! I got 7 reviews last chapter and made me VERY happy!**


	18. Nine Pieces of Eight

Chapter Sixteen

Nine Pieces of Eight

Persephone reached into the sequenced pouch that hung around her waist. Jack and Elizabeth looked at her curiously as the goddess searched throughout the bag. "Here they are," Persephone said as she removed her hand from her pouch. Her hand was clutched into a fist. "Here what are?" Jack asked, still clearly confused with what was going on. Persephone smiled slyly at the pirate captains as she opened up her hand. In her hand were nine pieces.

"These are Pieces of Eight," Persephone began. "Unlike you pirates who just use whatever is in your pockets at the time, we gods use something that symbolizes us. These are the only things that can trap Calypso." Persephone fiddled with each piece in her hand. "The lightning bolt," Persephone began to explain. "The lightning bolt represents Zeus, God of sky and thunder. The fish represents Poseidon, the true God of sea and horses. The skull represents my husband, Hades, God of the dead." Elizabeth watched closely and noticed she saw a bone shaped piece. "Who does the bone shaped one represent?" Elizabeth asked.

Persephone ran her fingers over the bone piece and replied, "The bone piece represents me. I wanted the skull but Hades had already claimed it. Now, where was I?" Persephone examined the pieces and exclaimed, "Ah yes! The heart for lovely Hestia, goddess of the hearth. The circle is for a wedding band and it represents Hera, goddess of marriage. The sword was Ares' choice since he is indeed the god of war. Then there's sweet Athena, who in my opinion started this mess. She chose the owl, her favorite animal. She's the goddess of heroic endeavor, war and wisdom. And lastly there's handsome Apollo. He's a god of many things. There's medicine and healing, light, truth, archery, and is also known as the bringer of death-dealing plague. He chose the sun."

Elizabeth nodded while Jack remained with a look of confusion on his face. "I still don't understand, lass," Jack said to the goddess. Persephone gave off a small laugh and answered, "These Nine Pieces of Eight belong to the Gods and Goddesses on top of Mount Olympus in Greece. There are twelve Olympians. I, myself, am not one. But since I am the cousin of Calypso, I must be included in this ritual. Not all twelve Olympians are included. Only eight are and they're the most important ones. We were going to include Aphrodite but we found she does indeed like to flirt with the male species which shows that she's just as worse as Calypso."

Both Elizabeth and Jack smirked at Persephone's latest comment. AnaMaria stirred in her bed and Jack rushed to her side, trying to soothe her through the current nightmare she was having. "I shall go," Persephone said as she stood. "Elizabeth, you should forgive your husband. He did not mean anything by kissing Calypso. He loves you and if he didn't, he wouldn't be with you." Then she was gone. Persephone was once again gone from Elizabeth's sight. "Bloody goddess," Elizabeth murmured under her breath before tending to AnaMaria.

"Ana," Elizabeth said softly as she shook her friend. "Ana, wake up. You're having a nightmare." AnaMaria's eyes shot open. Sickly, she looked back and forth between Elizabeth and Jack. "She's trying to get to me too," AnaMaria weakly said. "Calypso is invading my dreams."

* * *

Elizabeth quickly made her way to the _Empress_. A thin blanket wrapped around her body. She couldn't believe what AnaMaria had told her. Calypso was invading her dreams to. "Blast you, Calypso," Elizabeth growled underneath her breath. She was definitely glad that Persephone was on their side. Without Persephone, Elizabeth knew that they had no chance against Calypso. "Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she barged into their cabin. Will was lying on his side and staring at the wall. His brown curls were falling out of the ribbon that held his hair back.

The man looked over at his shoulder and smiled sadly to see Elizabeth in the doorway. He noticed the blanket wrapped around her beautiful body and how from time to time she would shiver. "Are you alright?" Will asked as he pulled himself to sit up. Elizabeth nodded and proceeded over to the bed. As she sat down, Elizabeth pressed her cold purplish lips into her husbands. "I'm taking that as a definite yes?" Will asked through a smile. Elizabeth turned away from Will and looked down at her cold hands. They were clenching and unclenching. "She's doing it again, Will," Elizabeth said softly. Her words confused Will. He was always aboard the _Empress_. He had no idea what went on between Elizabeth, Jack and even Persephone while his wife was aboard the _Black Pearl_. It scared him for as of late he had been having thoughts of his beloved wife messing around with Jack.

"Doing what, Elizabeth?" Will asked as he twirled Elizabeth's golden locks around his fingers. Elizabeth seemed to only fidget more at Will's question. "Elizabeth? Love?" Elizabeth turned her head towards Will when he said her name. "Calypso," Elizabeth finally answered. "Ana said Calypso's invading her dreams where Calypso takes her baby." Will stopped playing with his lover's hair and looked at her. His face hung low with sorrow. "Just like you had?" Will asked as he remembered the dreams Elizabeth had when she was pregnant with Benjamin. Elizabeth's heart fell as she too thought of all the nightmares that occurred in her sleep when she was carrying their son. She ran her hand along her stomach, wishing to still be pregnant. "I miss him too," Will said once he noticed Elizabeth's gesture. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. Elizabeth quietly sobbed in his arms. If it wasn't for her body movement, Will would've never known.

* * *

"Captain Barbossa!" A loud voice boomed from the main deck of the _Triumph._ Many men of the crew scurried to the top to see what was going on. There they stood. Two of the most beautiful creatures the crew had ever seen stood before them. One wore a red dress and gold armor. A gold helmet was atop her head of blonde curls and a beautiful white owl sat perched on her shoulder. A shield was attached to her fair skin colored arm and a long spear was in the other. She was obviously the one who had called for the captain of the pirate ship.

The other had curly dark brown hair and was dressed in a beautiful red gown which had a slit in the front. Beautiful Calla Lilies hung like a rope around her thin and curvy waist. The crew made note that both were dressed in the color red. The color of blood and the color of war. "Where is your captain?" demanded the brunette. "I'm here," Barbossa called out as he made his way through the confused crew members. Bella, Willy and Jonathon were at his heels. The three teenagers were obviously confused just like the crew. They had never seen these women before and no ship was in sight. Captain Hector Barbossa kneeled before the two women as he realized who they were. The crew and teenagers followed in pursuit. They just somehow knew that if they didn't show the women respect they'd be facing Barbossa's anger sooner or later.

"Athena and Persephone," Barbossa greeted as he stood after being gestured to do so. "What can I do for ye two lovely goddesses?" Athena giggled at the compliment but immediately silenced as she received a deadly glare from Persephone. "Silence," Persephone told Athena. "You are the goddess of wisdom and war! Not the goddess of giggling fits!" Bella snickered at Persephone's scolding but only received a jab in the side from Jonathon. "Captain Barbossa," Athena addressed. "We must speak to you and the two Turner children down belong. Preferably in the captain's quarters." Hector Barbossa nodded and led the way to his cabin. Bella squeezed Jonathon's hand to reassure him that everything would be alright then she followed Barbossa down below. Willy was close behind.

* * *

Five year old Charlie Sparrow paced back and forth in the room he had to share with his best friend, Katie and his older sister, Lizzie. "Charlie, stop pacin'," Lizzie ordered. "If ye keep doin' that yer goin' to sink the bloody _Empress_." Katie giggled at Lizzie's sarcastic remark but it didn't seem to stop Charlie. "I can't help it," Charlie said. His expression showed many motions and happiness wasn't one of them. "Aunt Elizabeth hasn't told us anything about Mum! For all we know she could already be dead."

"Mum isn't goin' to die, Charlie," Lizzie replied. "If she was dyin' or already died, Papa would've come and told us already. Aunt Elizabeth would've left it to him and she can't come see us anyway. It'd be too risky. If we saw her then we'd be at risk of getting' sick." Katie nodded in agreement and replied, "Lizzie's right, Charlie. My mum doesn't want us getting Yellow Fever. Children have more of a risk of dying from it then she does."

* * *

"You must drop the children off in St. Maarten. Jacoby Gibbs will be attending to them," Persephone said to Barbossa. The two goddesses stood by the door while Barbossa sat at his desk and the twins were seated on the bed. Barbossa examined a rather delicious red apple before taking a bite out of it. "I was instructed to bring the children back to their father and mum," Barbossa replied as he chewed the apple. "They will be dropping the other Turner child and the two Sparrow children off there," Athena said. Willy found it amazing how two women could remain so still in one spot for so long. "Captain Hector Barbossa, you must sail to Shipwreck Cove before it is too late. If you do not, a war will rage in the Divine Realms. Will Turner must remain with his family. Calypso can not win. It is Poseidon's birth right to rule the sea."

Captain Barbossa seemed to be thinking long and hard about what Athena and Persephone were saying to the small group. "Then we must sing the song again?" Barbossa asked. The two goddesses nodded to the pirate captain. "Sing the song you must," Persephone replied. "Elizabeth and Jack know. The divine beings who hold Nine Pieces of Eight will meet you and the rest of the Brethren at Shipwreck Cove in precisely a week. Then the battle of all battles will occur."

* * *

Elizabeth made her way up deck with Will closely behind her. As she stared out to the see, she sang quietly, "You ho. Haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave ho. Thieves and beggars. Never shall we die." Will moved up closer to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around his wife. "The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones," Will joined in with Elizabeth.

"The seas be ours and by the powers where we'll roam," a voice sang from nearby. Will and Elizabeth turned their heads and smiled to see that it was Jack. "Yo ho. Haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave ho. Thieves and beggars. Never shall we die," all three pirates sang.

* * *

All over the world, the nine Pirate Lords sang the song once more. The last time they sang the song was when Willy and Bella had been kidnapped by Lord Thomas Beckett. Many of them couldn't help but wonder if something similar had happened. Most debated on whether or not they should sail to Shipwreck Cove but they also knew they didn't have a choice. The song was being sung. They had to go to Shipwreck Cove.

* * *

**A/N: So the song has been sung again and another goddess as come into the picture! What will happen next? More gods and goddesses perhaps? Hmm.. Anyway... I hope you like this chapter too. I like how it turned out especially all of Persephone's parts. I wasn't going to update until the end of the coming week. I wanted this chapter to be much longer but I may not be able to update for a while so I figured I'd give you another update. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Enjoy and Review!**


	19. The Perfect Moment

Chapter Seventeen

The Perfect Moment

For days all Calypso could think about was how much she hated Persephone for interfering with her plans. She knew that Persephone probably was planning something big but she didn't know what. Every time she tried to spy on the Turners and Sparrows she came up with nothing. "Bloody Persephone," Calypso grumbled. "I'm tryin' ta convince Will Turna ta love me. How can I do that when ya keep gettin' in the way!" Calypso paced back and forth. She appeared to be in deep thought. She had to get Elizabeth out of the way. She had tried already through a storm but that attempt had failed. "I'll just have ta take it in ta my own hands. I'll have ta kill the Pirate King myself." Calypso looked around and out of the corner of her eye, she saw something shimmer. She approached the shiny object and smiled wickedly at what she saw. Bending down, Calypso picked it up and examined it. "Perfect."

* * *

Once more Elizabeth changed the cloth on AnaMaria's forehead. It seemed like AnaMaria had made it through the worst stages of her illness and just yesterday everyone felt that they would have one less person with them. The dark skinned pirate's temperature reached to 110. That was definitely a record for anyone who ever had Yellow Fever. The highest was 104. "She seems to be doing just fine, Jack," Elizabeth told the worried and pacing pirate. "We should be nearing St. Maarten in a few hours. When we arrive, I'll send Will to fetch the doctor."

"But that'll just set us a few days back on our journey to Shipwreck Cove, Elizabeth," Jack said. He knew just how much his friend wanted to bind Calypso. Jack was very surprised that Elizabeth didn't break down in tears just thinking about Will and Calypso. "Ana's more important right now, Jack," Elizabeth replied. "She's a lot better than she was but she's still very sick. Without proper treatment there's still a chance she could die."

Jack knew that Elizabeth was right. She was rarely wrong anyway. "You don't have to stay down here," Elizabeth said, interrupting Jack's thoughts. Jack nodded and he knew that he should be steering his ship but he didn't want to leave. When he was steering the _Black Pearl_, he felt helpless. He felt like he should be below with AnaMaria, attempting to help her and keep her company. "I know," Jack answered. "But it keeps me mind occupied." Elizabeth nodded to mainly herself as she stood. "Well then," Elizabeth said. "I'm going to go back to the _Empress_ for a bit. Will you come get me if anything happens with Ana?" Jack nodded and smiled sadly at his friend as Elizabeth left the room.

* * *

"But I don't wanna stay in St. Maarten, Papa!" young Katie Turner explained. "Mr. Gibbs is old and he isn't any fun!" Will busied himself by walking back and forth in Katie's cabin. He pulled clothes out of her drawers and stuffed them into a large bag that he had pulled out from underneath her bed. "But you'll be staying at Uncle Jack and Aunt Ana's home, Katie," Will answered. It was obvious in his voice that he was trying to sooth the five years old. Katie was becoming frustrated. Like her mother, she hated when she wasn't included in adventures. "How long will you be gone, Uncle Will?" Charlie asked. He was seated in the corner of the cabin in a desk chair.

Will shoved more clothes into the bag before starting with packing Charlie's things. "None of us know for sure," Will replied to Charlie. "We're hoping no more than a few months." Charlie nodded. He had seemed pleased with Will's reply. It was better than when he asked his own father something. Jack always tried to find a way around questions he was asked. "Bella and Willy should be arriving in the next few days," Will said. "Then Uncle Barbossa will be meeting us at Shipwreck Cove."

"Can we go to Shipwreck Cove someday, Papa?" Katie asked enthusiastically. Her parents had always told her bedtime stories of the pirate lords and Captain Teague. She really wanted to meet her Uncle Jack's father. She knew that Charlie and Lizzie were very anxious to meet their grandfather. Even at the mention of Shipwreck Cove, the dogs that had been given to the Turners and Sparrows years ago by Captain Teague, himself, were alert. Mope, China and Fidget were all scruffy things, just like the dog that had birthed them. Their mother was the same dog who had been the prison dog back in Port Royal, Jamaica. The same dog who was keeper of the key to The Pirata Codex.

Will smiled brightly at the enthusiasm two five year olds could have. "Maybe someday," Will replied. Once again his answer pleased the children. "Will?" a voice called from the hallway outside. Will peaked his head out and smiled when he saw Elizabeth. She had changed her clothes from her typical blouse and breeches to a beautiful blue and white Singaporean dress. "You didn't give them their gifts yet did you?" Elizabeth asked Will quietly. She raised an accusing eyebrow towards them which Will could only chuckle at. The man shook his head; tendrils of hair escaping his ribbon. "Are you wearing my ribbons again, Mister Turner?" Elizabeth questioned. Both eyebrows were now raised accusingly towards her husband. Will's cheeks turned a crimson color at the accusation.

"Well you don't expect me to wear Katie or Bella's ribbons do you, Mrs. Turner?" Will asked his wife. The same sparkle he always showed gleamed through the corners of his eyes. Elizabeth glared at Will and she failed at hiding her smile. "You're despicable," Elizabeth laughed. Will stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and batted his eyelashes. His actions only made Elizabeth laugh more.

But just minutes later, the laughter stopped when Tai Huang came charging down the stairs. "We've reached shore," Tai Huang said in a Singaporean accent. Elizabeth gave him a nod of approval and watched as her first made disappeared back to the main deck. "Are the children ready?" Elizabeth asked. The Pirate King peaked her head into the cabin behind Will and smiled to see Charlie and Katie dancing a jig together. Lizzie sat on the bed, reading a book. "Jack may already be waiting for us on shore," Elizabeth said. "I'll be sure to send the children a pigeon when AnaMaria is well." Will nodded and disappeared back into the cabin to gather the children. Elizabeth disappeared above deck.

* * *

The day had seemed to disappear within a blink of an eye for everyone about the two ships. Jack was busy aboard the _Black Pearl_. He either tended to AnaMaria or blamed himself for her not being well enough to say goodbye to her children. He knew he'd have to face her wrath when she was well. Now, Elizabeth lied soundlessly asleep in her bed. Will had offered to take control of the _Empress_ for a while. Deep in her mind, Elizabeth knew it was hard for Will to leave Katie behind. He was the only child of his he was able to see grow up and because of that he had a certain attachment to her that he didn't have with Bella nor Willy.

Elizabeth stirred in her bed but remained asleep as she heard her door creak open and a gust of wind engulfed her body causing her to shiver. In the doorway, a woman of the sea stood. A long shiny object was in her hand and raised practically above her head as Elizabeth Turner slept on. The woman moved closer to the bed and the sleeping woman. A smirk danced across her tan and decorated face. A sharp knife gleamed in the moonlight just as she was about to bring the knife down to her victim. But her plans changed as she saw a shadow walking down the stairs and humming. She knew that she had to follow out with her plan before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I'm not sure if I completely like this chapter. I know the beginning and the end I absolutely love! I also hate that I left a huge chunk of goodbyes between parents and children out but I was becoming emotional and I figured that I'd let my readers make that part up! ) I also must admit that I got wrapped up in to writing another fanfic for the Books section under Twilight. It's called With You I Belong. If you like vampires and mortals falling in love, or have read the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer, please check it out! NOW REVIEW!**


	20. Plan In Action

**A/N: **It's been so long since I updated! I'm so sorry guys! I started 2 other stories so I'm juggling three right now. I hope you like this chapter. I know I do.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Plan in Action

The footsteps were getting closer.

Calypso had to hurry if she was going to eliminate the problem.

The footsteps were just outside the door.

Without any hesitation, Calypso brought the knife down.

"No!" Calypso heard Will cry. Calypso disappeared just before watching blood spill from Elizabeth's back. Will didn't know what to do. He felt like they couldn't win. He turned around and ran back up the stairs. He hoped that Elizabeth would hold on. He didn't know how to save Elizabeth's life. She had lost so much blood already and it was terrifying. Will's attitude seemed to brighten when he saw Jack helping AnaMaria up to the main deck of the _Black Pearl_. "Jack!" Will called. Jack took his attention off of his wife and tried to shoo Will away. Will shook his head and shouted, "Jack! It's Elizabeth! She – Calypso – help."

Tears were filling up in Will's brown eyes now. He couldn't shake the image of Elizabeth out of his mind. He didn't wait for AnaMaria or Jack to reply. He quickly turned on his heel and ran back down below. Elizabeth seemed to be awake. Her eyes were wide with terror and she tried to control her breaths. Will ran to Elizabeth and the blood soaked bed. He sat down beside Elizabeth. Will held his wife's hand tightly and stroked her hair. "I have lived and died for you, Elizabeth," Will mumbled. "If I could I'd do it again." Elizabeth shook her hand. She grew angry when she couldn't speak.

Elizabeth Turner didn't want her husband to succumb to Calypso's demands. If she didn't survive, she wanted her children to be raised by one biological parent. Not Jack.

* * *

Persephone, Athena, and Hera waited for the arrival of Calypso. They had seen what she did and the wretched goddess wouldn't get away with it. When Calypso arrived, she wore a gruesome smile upon her black lips and she was singing the song of the sea. "Wipe that grin off your face," demanded Hera. Calypso jumped in her spot. She had not seen the three goddesses. She expected Persephone to be around and waiting to pounce but she never once suspected her cousin to bring reinforcements.

Calypso knew that she was in trouble now but refused to let the presence of the others bother her. "You're not the person I once knew," Persephone coldly told Calypso. A tinge of disappointment was in her usually musical voice. Calypso could see the pain Persephone held. They had always been close until Calypso became a goddess. "I only want love," Calypso muttered.

The Goddess of the Sea conjured up an image of a bloody Elizabeth. Will was crying and clinging to his wife. Calypso's lips curved upward into a smile just as Jack and his idiot first mate, Jacoby Gibbs, came barging into the room. The sight of all the blood was enough to make even infamous pirates sick. With a smirk, Calypso turned back to face Hera, Athena and Persephone. All three goddesses didn't seem amused. "Ya can't win," Calypso told them. "I 'ave already won. Don't ya see dat? William Turna will fall in love with me."

Laughter escaped Hera's lips. "The bond of marriage is a powerful thing, Calypso," Hera said. "He knows you tried to kill Elizabeth for the second time. He's not Jack. He's not brainless." Calypso seemed to grow angrier with each of Hera's words. "He blames you for the death of his son." Calypso's fists clenched at her sides. She didn't know why she was letting them get to her. She never did before. That was why she had held on to the possession of Goddess of the Sea for so long.

"You seemed to have forgotten something, Calypso," Persephone began. "Elizabeth is my charge because I brought her back to life before. No matter how many times you attempt to kill Mrs. Turner, she will not die until you're put away and are no longer a threat."

* * *

Jack couldn't believe the sight of blood. It looked as if the East India Trading Company had gone on a hunt for pirates. He didn't know what to do but suddenly it came to him. He thought of it as his most brilliant idea yet. He just hoped that Will would go along with it. "Be right back!" Jack told Will and disappeared up the stairs before Will could say anything.

Yelling could be heard from up above. To Will, Gibbs, and the supposedly dying Elizabeth, it sounded as if Jack was ordering everyone about the _Empress_ and the _Black Pearl_. Gibbs couldn't help but wonder what AnaMaria thought about Jack's bossiness.

His thoughts were interrupted just a few minutes later by the movement of the _Empress_.

He clung to the end of the bed and a nearby chair in order to maintain his balance. Will and Elizabeth didn't seem to have any problem. "Bloody Jack!" Gibbs cursed. "What in God's name is he thinkin'?"

With all that was taking place, Gibbs was surprised to see a hint of amusement on Will's tan face. He sighed when Will turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "Lizzie," Will murmured. He often used his nickname for his wife when she was ill or they were sharing an intimate moment. He tried to control his tears some more. Elizabeth's brown eyes looked back into Will's. It was obvious that the Pirate King was in severe pain. Will didn't like that. He didn't like it one bit.

Jack Sparrow came running back down the stairs and into the room once more. He was smiling cheekily. Both Will and Gibbs found this odd. "Jack," Will began. "What did you do?" Will's question only caused Jack to smile even more. Jack made his way over to the bloody Elizabeth and took her in his arms. He made a face of disgust.

He was a pirate but he hated to see the blood. Especially if it was coming from such a good friend like Elizabeth. He hoped that he wouldn't have to see her die for the second time.

* * *

Jack made his way up to the upper deck of the _Empress_. Will ran his mouth constantly about how Jack should hand Elizabeth over to him. The pirate found it amusing how angry Will became when Jack refused.

Gibbs was shocked to see that the two pirate ships were died together. Even Will was surprised. "Jack, I didn't know you were so smart," Will managed to say. Jack rolled his eyes as he tried to suppress his laughter.

Without any hesitation, Jack placed his foot on the side of Elizabeth's ship. Mullroy was on the _Black Pearl_ waiting to take Elizabeth from Jack. Will and Gibbs were extremely hesitant to climb over this way. They believed that Jack's idea would fail. Most of his ideas did fail but that was Jack for you.

First Will crossed over and then Gibbs. They each sighed with relief when they made it from ship to ship. AnaMaria, as weak as she was, followed Jack below deck. There in the cabin Lizzie and Charlie shared, the wife of Captain Jack Sparrow removed Elizabeth's shirt and began to stitch up her wound.

To Will it seemed like Ana knew what she was doing. "She's Persephone's charge, Mate," Jack told Will as the men watched the scene before them. "She could lose all the blood inside of her an' she still would be fine." Will couldn't believe how he had forgotten what Elizabeth told him so long ago. That she was Persephone's charge and he was Calypso's.

Will Turner shuddered at the thought of being considered Calypso's charge. He didn't like it. It meant that she still had some control over him whether he liked it or not. "Jack," Will said as he turned to his friend. "We have to bind Calypso as soon as possible." Jack nodded. He understood and knew how Will felt. As long as Calypso was a goddess and not a Naiad or even Tia Dalma, she was a danger to everyone around Will and Elizabeth. Everyone aboard the ships of Barbossa, Jack and Elizabeth were in severe danger.

Jack placed a filthy hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed it to give Will some form of reassurance. "She'll be gone soon," Jack told Will. "Persephone won't let Calypso go so easily."

* * *

Everyone thought that Elizabeth seemed to be healing beautifully. It was only a few hours ago that Will believed that he'd lost his wife. Now, her stitches were busting as her skin pulled itself back together.

Will knew better than anyone what it was like to have that ability. He had been able to heal quickly as Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. It was a luxury to know that he could never die in combat unless someone pierced his heart that had resided in the Dead Man's Chest. But it was also a burden to Will. Because of the bloody cursed ship he had been separated from his family.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts that ran through it. He didn't even sense the presence of three goddesses. They each cleared their throats which caught Will's attention. Will turned to look at them and nodded in recognition. "What can I do for you three lovely goddesses?" Will asked. He tried to be as polite as possible. He had one goddess upset with him. He didn't need three more.

"We have just come from Calypso's," The Goddess, Athena, told Will.

"When do you think you'll reach Shipwreck Cove?" Hera asked.

Will thought for a moment. They had left St. Maarten earlier today. They'd reach Shipwreck Cove in nearly a week. "I believe a week. That is what you instructed," Will replied. "But it all depends when the other pirate lords arrive."

"A week, Will Turner," ordered Hera. "You saw what took place here tonight. You can not allow Calypso to progress further with her plan."

"We fear that her next target will be the children," Athena said.

Will's mouth hung open at Athena's statement. He couldn't believe how low Calypso would stoop but he knew it was her fault that Benjamin was with Bootstrap and not his family. Will glanced from goddess to goddess. He could see the determination in their serene faces.

Will Turner knew what he had to do and he'd do whatever it took to keep his family safe.


	21. Fights and Tears

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This chapter is kind of a filler. I've been getting requests to put the kids more into the story so here they are. Charlie doesn't have much of a part but they're all in it! Also, sorry it's taking a while to update. I think I already said before that I'm working on 2 other stories. Well anyway, read and review!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Fights and Tears

For nearly a week the _Empress_ and the _Black Pearl_ sailed to Shipwreck Cove. Calypso hadn't paid anymore visits to Elizabeth or Will since Elizabeth's near death experience. That pleased Will Turner. The co-captain of the _Empress_ figured that Persephone had gotten a hold of Calypso. Elizabeth was definitely right. Persephone was a one for family.

"Will!" Elizabeth called out. Will glanced over his shoulder and smiled softly. Elizabeth's golden brown locks hung loosely about her shoulders and her perfect body was in a sky blue dress. Will thought it was perfect. Not only that, but he was surprised that Elizabeth didn't even look as if she had been stabbed. "What is it, love?" Will asked his wife once Elizabeth was within earshot.

Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King and Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, wrapped her arms around her husband. This pleased Will. Elizabeth had gone through a lot with losing Benjamin and dealing with an ill AnaMaria. Now she seemed happy. Within just a week, Elizabeth was smiling and laughing with AnaMaria, Will and Jack. Elizabeth even took turns steering the ship. "Barbossa said he should arrive to Shipwreck Cove a day or two after us," Elizabeth told Will. Her voice brought Will out of his thoughts. "Three days ago he left Bella and Willy on St. Maarten."

Will nodded at his wife's words. Knowing that his whole family was safe pleased him. "Elizabeth," Will began. "I think we should talk about where we're going to live after this whole ordeal is behind us." Elizabeth looked at Will. Confusion was written all over her face.

"I thought we'd just keep sailing," Elizabeth stated. Will smiled softly and replied, "I know but wouldn't it be great for Katie to have a backyard? Or for Bella and Willy to train on land without the waves crashing against the ship?" Elizabeth thought about Will's words. She loved the sea just like her children but she loved the land too. The Pirate King sighed. Deciding whether to live on land or sea was going to be a tough decision to make.

* * *

Katie glared daggers at her older brother. Willy was at least three feet taller than his young sister. "Willy!" cried Katie as she jumped up and down. "Give me back my doll!" Tears were beginning to form in the corners of the five-year-olds eyes. Charlie was becoming quite angry with Willy Turner also. He didn't like when Willy picked on his best friend. He wished Bella was around. She was the sensible one but she was out walking along the beach with Jonathon.

"I'm going to tell Mama!" yelled Katie. Her voice cracked as the words escaped her mouth. Willy wore a smug smirk on his lips. "She's not here," teased Willy. "She abandoned you, Katherine." The teenage boy continued to dangle the porcelain doll up in the air. Katie became very upset and angry. With very little effort, Katie brought her small leg back and kicked Willy in the shin. Surprised by the kick, the porcelain doll fell from Willy's hands and a loud crash made its way throughout the house. Willy and Charlie's mouths hung open. Katie stared down at her shattered doll before erupting into tears. "I hate you, Willy!" cried Katie as she ran past Bella, Lizzie and Jonathon on her way to her room.

Willy's gaze met Bella's. His twin sister didn't look very happy and he knew that within a few days he'd be hearing from his parents. "I can't believe you, William," snapped Bella. Lizzie shot a glare at her brother causing Charlie to hang his head low. It was clear to everyone that Lizzie Sparrow believed that her brother had something to do with Katie's tears. "Until Mama and Papa get back," warned Bella. "I want you to stay away from our baby sister." Willy went to protest but he was too late. Bella was already half way up the stairs to speak to Katie. Jonathon and Lizzie followed close behind.

* * *

Bella knocked lightly on the bedroom door where Katie was at. She could hear her younger sisters' sobs. "Katie?" Bella called out in a soft tone. "It's Bella, Jonathon and Lizzie. Can we come in?"

There was a moment of silence until the trio heard the sound of the lock.

Katie, with her curls tangled and a tear streaked face, opened the door then moved back to her bed. She hugged her pillow and continued to cry. Bella sat down beside her sister and stroked her curls. Jonathon locked the door and stood against the wall while Lizzie took a seat in a chair. "I hate Willy," mumbled Katie. Bella smiled gently at Katie's remark. "I know you do," Bella replied, "I hate him right now too but he's still your brother." Katie let go of the pillow and looked up at her older sister.

"Mama and Papa gave me that doll," whined Katie. "They said that it was because they knew I was going to be a good big sister when the new baby came. It was the closest thing I had to Benjamin." Bella frowned. Her younger sister was only five but she already seemed so smart. The way Katie spoke reminded Bella of her mother. "He's just been around Uncle Jack for too long," Bella said. Lizzie let out a quiet laugh causing Bella to smile even more.

_At least I made someone laugh,_ Bella thought to herself. "I still don't like him," Katie told Bella. "Uncle Jack wouldn't of broken my doll."

"Yes," Lizzie chimed in. "You're right about that. At least he wouldn't of done it purposely. When I was eight, my Mama bought me this beautiful doll in London. I only had it for a week before my father accidentally sat on in." Katie tried to hide her smile and laughter but it was no use. "Is that a smile we see?" asked Jonathon, who was still leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. He was even smiling.

Katie shook her head in order to hide her smile. Bella continued to run her fingers through her sisters' hair before pulling Katie into her lap. "Like I said," Bella told Katie, who now had her head resting on her sisters' shoulder. "I'm mad at Willy too. Personally, I think he's having a hard time coping with Benjamin's death, sweetie."

"Benjamin's not dead," Katie answered. "Grandpa has him on the _Flying Dutchman_. Papa said that when Benny is old enough he'll take over for grandpa. I got to see him. Charlie and I did. He's so small, Bella! And he looks like Papa." Bella let out a laugh at Katie's sudden excitement with the mention of the youngest Turner child. She was glad that Katie still considered Benjamin alive. Bella was also glad that her younger sister was too young to understand that when Benjamin was old enough, his heart would be cut out and put in the Dead Man's Chest just like their father and grandfather.

* * *

Will walked down the steps to the cabin he shared with Elizabeth. He had placed Tai Huang in charge of steering for now. He needed to talk with Elizabeth regarding their future living arrangements.

When Will Turner entered the cabin, Elizabeth was reading a book that had belonged in her father's library. "Elizabeth, we need to talk," Will said as he closed the door. Elizabeth shut her book, placed it on the nearby table then turned her attention to her husband. "About?" Elizabeth asked.

"Where we're going to live," Will replied. He took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Will, we all love the sea. Why should we bother to live on land?"

"I'm not dealing with Calypso, Elizabeth. I'm not going to have her pay me a visit once every week and tell me that I must choose between my family or her. Giving her a certain answer would only put you in jeopardy."

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. She moved herself beside Will and crossed her arms. "You won't have to deal with Calypso," Elizabeth reassured Will. "In a few weeks, Poseidon will rule the seas again. I heard the seas were always calm when he reigned. We'd be able to sail with barely any trouble at all and you wouldn't be so stressed out with these decisions."

"I am not stressed out!" Will snapped. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her husband's outburst. Will blushed a crimson shade and turned his head away from Elizabeth's on looking eyes. "It'll be alright, Will," Elizabeth said. "I promise." Will turned back to look at Elizabeth and leaned in to kiss her.

Footsteps were heard running down the stairs and right before Will's lips met with Elizabeth's, the door flung open.

"Captain Turner," the crewman said as he nodded to Will. He turned to Elizabeth. "Captain Turner." Elizabeth laughed. She always found it humorous when the crew greeted them. "We've reached Shipwreck Cove."

* * *

**A/N2: **I have something else to say! If you haven't visited my profile in a while, I've posted the summaries for my future POTC stories. I'll post them here for you!

**CAPTAIN BENJAMIN TURNER OF THE FLYING DUTCHMAN**  
We all know how Will Turner became Captain of the infamous ship, The Flying Dutchman. But what about the adventures of his youngest son, Benjamin, who as a deceased infant was sent to sail with his grandfather and this cursed ship? Join Bejamin Turner, the new captain, as he sets off to find a way for the curse to be broken. But what happens when he also finds love? **(Just so you know, even have Poseidon reigns, the curse will still be present)**

** ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE**  
First story in the Pirate Romance Saga. All their lives Charlie Sparrow and Katie Turner were best friends. But what happens when a death in the Sparrow family brings them even closer? Will they finally realize that what they have is more than just friendship and that they're in love?

** STILL BELIEVE**  
Second story in the Pirate Romance Saga. For nearly two years, Charlie Sparrow courted Katie Turner and after much planning Charlie asks for Katie's hand in marriage. What will Katie say? How will her father react to the proposal? And what adventure will follow?

**ALL OR NOTHING**  
Third and final story in the Pirate Romance Saga. A new addition is going to be arriving in the Sparrow family and the expecting parents are busy worrying about their fate. What happens when Katie is kidnapped just days before she gives birth?

Which should I start writing after this is finished? Accidentally In Love or the story about Benjamin? I'd like to maybe start writing one since this story is going to be coming to a close within like five more chapters. Ok ok. I'm done now. Review.


	22. Shipwreck Cove

A/N: Here's yet another chapter! This story is sadly nearing the end and the next chapter should be up within a matter of days. I have started to write the story on Benjamin because an idea for the first chapter came to me a few nights ago. Starting that story has given me the motivation to continue this one. Once this story is finished, I will immediately start on the Katie/Charlie saga. Just so you know, the story of Benjamin will probably fall between the first and second stories of the Pirate Romance Saga. The story of Benjamin will not be posted until after the first Katie/Charlie story since it'll no doubt give things away. I will write the second Katie/Charlie story while I am writing the one on Benjamin since those 2 will not conflict with one another. Anyway, I'm done babbling on and I hope you like this chapter even though it isn't much. Please enjoy and please, please, PLEASE review. Reviews make me extremely happy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Shipwreck Cove

Will looked over at his wife after the member of the crew had left. Both appeared to be wearing huge grins. It was obvious that they were completely delighted that Calypso would soon be losing her status as the goddess of the sea.

The former captain of the _Flying Dutchman _stood from beside his wife and bowed, with his hand extended for Elizabeth to take. "Mrs. Turner," Will said to his wife as he flashed a charming smile. Elizabeth smiled; trying to stifle her giggles, and took her husband's hand. The captain of the _Dutchman_pulled his wife to her feet and kissed her deeply before they headed to the main deck.

* * *

When Will and Elizabeth emerged to the main deck, they were surprised at what they saw. Mope and China stood by a few barrels with backs hunched and they were snarling. Apparently whatever was there or was coming wasn't welcomed by these two dogs. "Mope?" Elizabeth asked the gray dog softly. Mope stopped growling for a bit to look over at his mistress and master. His sister, China, didn't stop snarling however. 

"Calypso is near," Jack said as he walked aboard the _Empress_. "The animals – they can sense her. Fidget is acting the same way. Nearly bit Ana for trying to console 'im." Will covered his mouth to hide his smile. He was sure that Jack had been the one in Fidget's way. The two had a love-hate relationship. Every time Jack angered Fidget, instead of biting him, Fidget would saunter off and relieve himself upon Jack's belongings.

Elizabeth turned her attention away from Mope and China to look at Will. She knew what he must be thinking and he was probably right. "Any words on Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked turning her attention from her handsome husband to Jack. Jack gave off a slight shrug without speaking. "Well," Elizabeth said with a tinge of irritation in her voice. "If you're not going to give me much of an answer at least you can answer my next question. How has Ana been doing?"

Jack sighed and reached up to play with the beads and coins on his red blood stained bandana. "She's stronger than she was a week ago," Jack replied. "She still hasn't told me about the babe yet though." Elizabeth gave off a slight smile but it soon faded as her mind wondered off to a conversation Ana had with Elizabeth two months ago, when the two women had discovered that AnaMaria was pregnant with the third Sparrow child.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_The storm was raging outside, knocking the _Pearl_and _Empress_back and forth. The crew and Will Turner fought to keep the _Empress_afloat and upright. _

_Elizabeth, holding Katie closely to her bosom, who was terrified of the storm, walked along the pathway of the lower deck of the _Empress.

_"It's alright, my darling," Elizabeth softly told her daughter. "I, nor your father, will let any harm come to you." Katie's body loosened from the stiffened position it had been since the beginning of the storm. She looked up at her mother as Elizabeth opened the door to the cabin she and Will shared. "Mama," Katie began. She bit her lip unsure of how to continue. _

_Elizabeth carefully pulled back the covers and placed Katie on the bed then gently pulled the covers around her form. The mother sat down on the edge of the bed and gazed lovingly down at her youngest daughter. "What is it, my love?" Elizabeth asked. Katie sighed. She loved when her mother spoke to her in such a motherly tone – calling her darling and love. _

_"Why does it do that?" Katie asked her mother as a boom of thunder sounded the air causing the child to cringe underneath the large blankets. Elizabeth took the time to think of a good explanation for her daughter; something that a brilliant five-year-old would believe. "Well," Elizabeth replied as she tapped her chin with a finger, still in thought, "The lightning talks to the thunder and the thunder answers." _

_Katie raised an eyebrow and frowned in her mother's direction. She yawned and answered, "The lightning must be really scary." Elizabeth chuckled quietly at her daughters reply and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead._

_"Not really," said Elizabeth._

_"But why does it act that way? It makes me want to cry."_

_Elizabeth frowned when she saw tears brimming in the corners of her eyes when more thunder sounded. "Don't cry, sweetheart," Elizabeth said as she stood from the bed. Katie watched closely as Elizabeth walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. What Katie saw was the most beautiful porcelain doll with brown hair and blue eyes like the Caribbean ocean._

_The Pirate King reproached her daughter and sat where she once had been. "Mama and Papa wanted to give this to you, Katherine," Elizabeth whispered gently. Katherine took her gaze from the doll to her mother. She was never called Katherine unless she was in trouble or getting ready for a serious talk. Elizabeth set the doll down by her daughter and smiled. "We wanted to give you this doll when the new baby came. We're going to need a lot of help and I'm counting on you to be my little helper with the baby alright?"_

_Katie nodded enthusiastically as she took the doll in her arms, clinging to it tightly. "Take good care of it, my darling," Elizabeth continued to tell her child. "It is indeed breakable and very valuable. This doll represents your relationship with your future brother or sister. You'll be a good sister, my love." Katie took a moment to think about everything her mother was saying and she couldn't help but smile despite the thunder and lightning outside. She was going to be a big sister, just like Bella._

_"I'll be the best big sister ever!" Katie exclaimed to her mother. Elizabeth laughed and was about to answer when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," Elizabeth called out as she tickled her daughter. _

_In walked AnaMaria. Her hands were shaking and she was drenched from head to toe. She had obviously been outside helping out. "Elizabeth, could I – could I speak to you for a minute?" Elizabeth looked from Ana to Katie and kissed her child's forehead once more before standing. Elizabeth walked to the door and looked once more at Katie. "Want me to send Papa in to keep you company?" Elizabeth asked, knowing all too well what the answer would be. Katie nodded and tried to stifle a yawn. Elizabeth smiled and closed the door to see Will coming down the stairs._

_"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth called out to catch her husband's attention. Will, drenched from the rain, looked into his wife's caramel colored eyes. "Yes, love?" Will asked as he shook his hair, causing Elizabeth to become wet. Elizabeth laughed and answered, "Could you sit with Katie while I have a talk with Ana? She's terrified of this storm." Will nodded, happy to oblige. He swiftly kissed Elizabeth on the cheek before emerging into the cabin. _

_Elizabeth laughed when she heard Katie squeal with delight from inside. "Elizabeth?" AnaMaria said bringing Elizabeth out of her happiness. "Ana, is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked. "You look extremely nervous." Ana turned away but her gaze was brought back to meet Elizabeth's when the younger woman placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"_

_AnaMaria sighed and rung her hair out onto the deck. "This is really hard for me to say," AnaMaria began. "Think we could sit down somewhere?" Elizabeth nodded and led AnaMaria to a nearby room. _

_Once inside, Elizabeth closed the door and locked it so they would not be interrupted. AnaMaria sat down on the bed and Elizabeth took a seat beside her. "I think I'm pregnant, Elizabeth," AnaMaria told her friend – her confidante. Elizabeth smiled with complete happiness and she hugged her friend. "That's wonderful news, Ana!" exclaimed Elizabeth._

_AnaMaria shook her head fiercely and when she looked at Elizabeth, tears were forming in her dark eyes. "It is wonderful news isn't it?" Elizabeth asked. The happiness seemed to be fading in her voice. AnaMaria sighed and looked down at her still shaking hands. "It could be," AnaMaria told her friend. "But I don't think it is." Elizabeth looked at AnaMaria with confusion. "Ana, seriously… what's the matter?"_

_The dark-skinned pirate sighed. "What I'm going to tell you," AnaMaria began. "I haven't even told Jack." Elizabeth gasped at this. Jack and AnaMaria rarely ever kept secrets from one another so what was so terrible that would keep AnaMaria from telling Jack something? It was a mystery to Elizabeth but she was sure to find out. "Since Lizzie was born," AnaMaria continued, "I've had three miscarriages and since Charlie was born, I've had five. Most occurred around three months and I'm worried that this pregnancy won't make it either."_

_Elizabeth sighed and took AnaMaria into yet another hug. "Everything will be fine," Elizabeth reassured AnaMaria. "I know it. Why haven't you told Jack about these miscarriages and are you sure you are indeed pregnant?"_

_"He's been wanting a third child for so long that every time I've tried to mention anything to him he starts talking about having another one. As for being sure that I'm pregnant, I'm almost certain. I'm overdue for my monthly and today I became incredibly sick. You know I don't get seasick, Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth nodded and draped an arm around her friend then rested her head against AnaMaria's. "We'll figure something out," Elizabeth said. "We always do."_

* * *

It had taken a lot for AnaMaria to confide in Elizabeth two months ago. It was hard for Elizabeth to keep such a large secret from Jack and especially her own husband. She wondered why AnaMaria hadn't told Jack about the pregnancy yet, even though Jack already knew. "We should be going to meet with the Brethren," Jack said, his voice bringing Elizabeth out of her thoughts. Elizabeth exchanged glances with Will and Jack. 

"And Persephone?" Elizabeth addressed Jack. "Has she arrived with the others?" Jack shrugged and played with the beads upon his bandana once more. "Not sure," replied Jack. "I haven't really been to the meeting hall where I'm sure everyone is located." Elizabeth nodded and took Will's hand in hers. Will whistled at Mope and China, who at the sound perked up their ears and looked up at their owners. "Come on," Will ordered the dogs. The two animals barked and ran off the ship. Jack, Elizabeth and Will followed closely behind. All three, especially Elizabeth and Will, were more than ecstatic. They would be free of Calypso in only a matter of days and then could live on land or at sea, happily with their children.


	23. Sea Eyes

A/N: I was hoping to have this out sooner and for this to be much longer but I have been sick and pregnant, so I was tired and extremely exhausted. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up but hopefully sometime next week and I hope it'll also be longer.

I also wanted to address that I'm extremely saddened by the number of reviews I am getting. I thank all of you who have indeed reviewed last chapter but three isn't enough for you to tell me what you think. If I don't receive more this chapter, than I will start putting a limit on how many reviews I want before updating. If I only ever get three, this may be the very last chapter and it'll remained unfinished.

Now please read and review.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Sea Eyes

The wind blew through Elizabeth's hair as she walked hand-in-hand with her husband to the meeting hall of the Brethren. In the eyes of the Pirate King, today was a brilliant and glorious evening. Pirates all around the world would soon be free and rejoice.

Jack hummed a quaint little tune; obviously to show his own satisfaction. Will untwined his fingers from Elizabeth's and wrapped his arm tightly around her small, petite waist. Elizabeth glanced up at Will's hardened and tan face. "Will?" Elizabeth asked. Will glanced down at her to show that she had his complete and undivided attention. "Are you alright?"

Will nodded with a slight nod plastered upon his face. "Just a bit worried," Will replied, glumly. "Who knows what Calypso will try to pull within two days of Barbossa's arrival." Elizabeth nodded and need not say anything else. Her husband had more than enough right to be worried. Calypso was a strong goddess, if you could still call her a goddess, and she would do anything to get her way.

* * *

Willy ran down the hall to his sister's room. His brown hair was coming loose from its ribbon and in his hands was an old rolled up map. The oldest Turner had a plan. He didn't know if his sister's or his cousins would go along with it but he could only hope. "Bella! Bella!" Willy called out as he got closer to his twin sister's room.

Bella opened up the door to her room and poked her head out into the hall. "I got an idea," exclaimed Willy as he came to an immediate stop. Bella rolled her eyes and moved out of the doorway to allow her brother to enter.

"This idea of yours," Bella spat, "better be a good one."

* * *

The meeting hall was cluttered from wall to wall with pirates. Elizabeth was surprised to find that, considering their ages, the Pirate Lords were all still very much alive.

Capitaine Chevalle and Gentleman Jocard, two of the Pirate Lords who had been the most concerned for Bella and Willy when they were kidnapped years ago, sat in the corner of the rather large room using a pair of dice to tell the future. Their delightful game ended abruptly when everyone turned to the Pirate King. As the dice fell from the air, the two Pirate Lords turned to glance at it. "Trouble is a foot," Jocard said with his thick African accent.

No one seemed to really hear the words of Jocard or the hysterical French coming from Chevalle except for Elizabeth. The Pirate King scanned the faces of all her fellow pirates. She turned to Will and asked, "Do you think it's Calypso?"

* * *

The clear blue sea began to turn dark with the sky as large waves crashed against nearby rocks. It was becoming a danger for any ship to sail. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed up in the growing dark sky.

But something was different with the growing storm.

A woman, in a blue dress, stood in the shallow waters of the ocean laughing. This woman was Calypso. She would do anything to keep her superior family from binding her even if that meant killing the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, Captain Hector Barbossa, and with the way the sea was raging, deaths would definitely be high. This pleased the Goddess of the Sea. It pleased Calypso very much.

* * *

From within the island of St. Maarten, the Turner and Sparrow children could hear the crashing of the waves. It was growing bad outside and already Katie was hiding downstairs in the broom closet. "I took this map from Barbossa's cabin," Willy explained to his twin sister. "He had two copies so I'm not worried about him getting lost."

Bella Turner raised an eyebrow in Willy's direction. She loved her brother but some of his plans were completely scatter-brained. In Bella's eyes, Willy looked so excited to have another idea. She could only hope that it didn't fail like the whole Fountain of Youth trip did. "You've been around Uncle Jack too long, Willy," Bella laughed. Willy flashed her sister a smile that reminded her all too well of Jack Sparrow mixed in with their father. "And you've been around Jonathon too long," Willy said back. His words caused Bella to blush.

* * *

All around the world, near the shores of the seven seas, the sky was beginning to get dark when it shouldn't have. Mothers began to call in their children from playing. Fathers left work early to be home with their family. Lovers snuck out into the beckoning storm.

They didn't know what was to come. None of them knew what was happening across the world nearby the pirate haven. They were all completely unaware of the fate that was going to come with the rise of the moon.

* * *

Calypso was pleased with the progression of the wicked storm that continued to brew. "Tonight they shall all fall!" Calypso called out. Her statement was followed by a cackle of laughter.

The earth convulsed as Calypso grew ten times the average height for any human. It was, of course, normal for a mighty god or goddess to be at least ten feet tall. It showed the worthless mortals just how superior – just how great – the Olympians really were.

"Not even the Turnas or Sparras can stop me now," laughed Calypso. She couldn't wait to bring the downfall of the two greatest pirate families in history. She would seek revenge on Will Turner for rejecting all of her advances. She would kill Elizabeth Turner and then feed her body to the sea for having a part in the death of Davy Jones and also for being the center of Will's affection. She would make their children watch the deaths of their beloved parents, infant brother and grandfather. Then there was Jack Sparrow. She would simply destroy of him for being a deceitful and cold man.

Yes. She had plans for them and she would follow through. Revenge was going to be sweet.


	24. Love and Loss

A/N: I'm rather fond of this chapter and I hope you are too! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep them coming. I guess threats work huh? Anyway... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Love and Loss

Bella and Willy watched from the distance as the waves crashed along the shore. Their plan had been to take a ship and sale to Shipwreck Cove but that was before the arriving storm. "We shouldn't go, Willy," Bella shouted over the falling rain and loud booms of thunder. "Mama already lost a child." Willy didn't like to hear that his sister was basically backing out of the plan but he knew that she was only telling the truth. He hadn't seen his mother's reaction but he could only assume that it was pretty bad.

An annoyed and agitated sigh escaped the lips of William Turner the Third. He glanced in his sister's direction as a ship came crashing into the nearby rocks along the shore. Blood was beginning to make its way throughout the murky sea water. "Grandpa will be here soon," Willy told his twin. "Perhaps you should go fetch Katie? I'm dying to meet him." Bella nodded and quickly went back inside the rather large house as Willy disappeared over the hill.

* * *

Bella busied herself with preparing Katie for going out into the storm. Charlie and Lizzie sat on Katie's bed, watching silently. Jacoby Gibbs stood in the doorway, angrily. He was prepared to stop the two girls if he had to. "Please move," Bella told Gibbs as she held on to her sister's hand. The old man didn't move an inch. "Mr. Gibbs, he's our grandfather and he has our brother. We'll be back shortly. He wouldn't let anything happen to us." Gibbs sighed with frustration and he hesitantly moved out of the way of Bella and Katie.

"He doesn't even know ya, lass," Gibbs told Bella as she passed on by him. Bella reached down and picked up Katie. "Well then," Bella replied with a smile. "Don't you think it's about time he does?"

* * *

Willy watched intently as the water splashed upward towards the sky. When it finally settled down, the _Flying Dutchman_ was present and sailing in their direction. Willy beamed happily as he saw Bootstrap Bill Turner at the wheel of the ship.

"There he is, Katie!" Bella exclaimed from behind Willy. The brother of the two girls turned to glance at them. He was still beaming with excitement. "Is he nice?" Willy heard Bella ask Katie.

Katie nodded in complete excitement. "Uh huh," Katie said as she buried her head into her sisters long golden brown curls. "He's taking real good care of Benjamin too. You'll get to see Benjamin! He's so small, Bella!" Bella and Willy couldn't help but smile and laugh at the excitement of their almost six-year-old sister. A lot was going on and Katie was the only one with no real care in the world.

* * *

Elizabeth fidgeted in her seat around the table as did all the other Pirate Lords. Only one was missing now and that was Barbossa. No one had heard from him and it was becoming extremely nerve-racking for the group of pirates. "We may have to start without him," Persephone said in order to break the silence. "Luckily, we're the only ones who need to be present to bind the sea hag." Jack and Will covered their mouths with their hands in order to conceal their laughter from everyone around them.

Elizabeth shot a quick and deadly glance in the direction of the two men. She was extremely worried for Barbossa. They had not always seen eye to eye but it was all his and Jack's doing that helped her realize her feelings for Will. Without them, Will and Elizabeth wouldn't be a family. Their children would've never been born. It was hard to think about the possibilities that could've happened to Barbossa on his way to Shipwreck Cove. Who would become Pirate Lord in Barbossa's place? He didn't have children or even family that Elizabeth knew about. With a sigh, Elizabeth scanned the faces of the nine Olympians that would bind Calypso away and put her back how she belonged -- as a Naiad.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Katie called out as she waved her hands in the air as Bella held her close. The _Flying Dutchman_ was definitely in hearing distance by now. Bella struggled to hold her young sister in her grasp. She feared that if she placed Katie down that the girl would go running off into the dangerous waters of the Caribbean.

Bootstrap Bill staggered to the edge of the ship to catch a closer glimpse of the three children who stood along the shore of St. Maarten. He smiled brightly when he saw Katie wailing her small arms in the air. She was with two teenagers and he could only assume that they were his other two grandchildren, Willy and Bella.

"A boat!" Bootstrap called out to the crew. He didn't have much thought about the storm but he wanted to see his grandchildren. He wanted them to see their infant brother even more. The many men of the crew hustled around in utter confusion. They knew what their captain wanted but what shocked them was that he was sending for his grandchildren in a yawl that could barely withstand the current of the sea.

The captain decided that three of his best and fearless men would go in the yawl to fetch his grandchildren. They happily obliged. Bootstrap watched as the men rowed the short distance to shore in the yawl and then turned to the newest recruit of the cursed ship. "Do you think this be wise?" the man asked with a raised gray eyebrow. "Bringin' the Turner children aboard the ship in such a storm?"

All Bootstrap could do was shrug. He didn't really care what any of his crew thought. He knew that something could happen to them but he had a feeling that they'd reach the deck of the _Flying Dutchman _and the shores of St. Maarten safely.

* * *

"Do you think they're okay?" Charlie asked his older sister. The house had been frighteningly quiet since Bella left with Katie. Charlie was more concerned for his best friend than for the safety of her older siblings. Lizzie remained quiet for a few moments before replying, "I think so. They're with Bootstrap. They should be more than fine." Charlie nodded but he still wasn't completely sure whether or not to believe his older sister. He continued to hope that Katie and her siblings were alright. He hoped that Katie would be around to see her best friend and herself turn six.

* * *

A tall and muscular man stood beside Persephone. His long, unruly hair hung in a ponytail along his back. His skin was tan as if he had spent everyday in the rays of the sun. He wore an irritated expression on his face. "Calm down, Ares," Hestia, a tall and semi-muscular woman with blonde hair, snapped. "Captain Barbossa will be with us shortly and then we can put the nuisance back where she belongs." Hestia's words seemed to calm Ares but the frustration was still apparent on his broad and stony features.

"Ya will not succeed," a voice like the wind said throughout the room. Everyone, except for the nine Olympians, looked around. They searched for whoever had spoken. "I shall foreva rule da seven seas." Loud cackling filled the air after the voice this time. Elizabeth frowned. She didn't like the sound of the voice and she knew exactly who it was. Calypso was trying to aggravate everyone in the room.

Trying to push Calypso from her mind, she wondered how her children were doing without her and found herself to thinking about everything she had missed in the lives of Bella and Willy. Her stomach churned with the thoughts that she could miss even more in their lives. She'd miss everything if she and Will were to die during this battle. Katie was only five and such a curious little girl. No doubt that Bella and Willy would take care of her if something were to indeed happen to their parents.

Elizabeth's gaze fell on AnaMaria and Jack. Jack appeared to just as agitated as Ares had been but AnaMaria looked tired and afraid. The Pirate King could only assume that she was thinking the same thoughts Elizabeth was. There was also the thought of going into battle during a pregnancy. They had done it before. Elizabeth and AnaMaria had nearly each lost a child a little over six years ago. Elizabeth sighed and looked up when a strong but comforting hand tightened on her shoulder. Two sets of brown eyes met one another. Will smiled down at her as if to make sure that his wife was alright. Elizabeth nodded in reassurance. Her response seemed to satisfy Will's concern but it was still evident in his handsome features.

* * *

"Come now, Jack," an old man with somewhat long gray hair told the screeching monkey that sat perched upon his shoulder. "Captain Turner won't let anythin' happen to ya." The man and his monkey watched attentively as Bootstrap helped the crew bring his three grandchildren aboard the ship. The crew greeted the three children as soon as Willy set foot aboard the cursed ship.

Katie busily chattered on to her grandfather. "Aunt Ana got real sick! And…and then Mama and Papa left us in St. Maarten with Lizzie and Charlie. Mr. Gibbs has been taken real good care of us too so no worries!" Bootstrap stared at his youngest granddaughter with a twinkle in his eye. He also seemed to be looking very proud as the five-year-old girl conversed with him.

"Yer parents," the old man spoke from his part of the ship. As any old man would, he staggered over to the three children. They were more than surprised to see him standing before them. "'Ave they reached Shipwreck Cove?" Willy and Bella exchanged looks. They could only hope that their parents had made it safely for one of the Pirate Lords hadn't. Katie giggled as Jack the monkey ran down the man's arm and perched himself on Katie's own small shoulder. He sat happily and began to groom her.

"Uncle Barbossa," Bella addressed. The sadness was clear in her voice. She had always gotten along best with him than anyone when she was younger. "We haven't heard from Mum or Papa. Mister Gibbs surely would have sad something." Willy's fists clenched and unclenched tightly at his sides. He could feel the blood filling the palms of his hands as his nails continued to dig into his flesh. "How did this happen?" Willy asked. It was the one question that no one had asked yet and he was dying to know how the old pirate had met this kind of fate.

"Just miles from Shipwreck," Barbossa replied to Willy as he handed a piece of apple to Katie to give to his monkey. "A wave engulfed the_Triumph _an' we ended up hittin' a reef. Most of the crew passed and were ready to go to the other side. Yer grandfather said that Master Pintel and Master Ragetti managed to escape alive because they weren't found in the swarm of me crew." Willy and Bella sighed in relief. Someone had managed to escape Calypso's wrath and if anyone, the twins were glad it was those two. "I, on the other hand," Barbossa kept on, "I'm not goin' to the other side until Poseidon rules again. That Goddess has caused so much trouble that I want to see her destroyed."

Katie giggled when Jack the monkey licked the stickiness of apple off of her cheek. He began to groom her chestnut brown curls once more. "Is Grandpa taking you there?" Katie asked in her typical curious tone. Barbossa tried to hide behind his fierce exterior but he couldn't help smiling at the Turner children. He had a part in raising them and he considered them as his family. "Aye, Miss Katherine," Barbossa said as he knelt down in front of her. He gently handed her another piece of apple. "That he is."

"But you're a Pirate Lord," Katie pointed out to Barbossa as if he already didn't know. "Who will follow in your place?" Barbossa stood back up and turned his attention to Bella. He pulled the necklace off around his neck. This time, it was an actual gold piece and not just something he had found in his pocket. He handed it out to Bella. "Give this to Jonathon will ye?" Barbossa asked. Bella nodded her head and took the dangling necklace from her surrogate uncle. She reached behind her neck and tied the piece around it. Upon reaching shore, she would be sure to give it to her new found friend. She only hoped that he would accept it.


	25. Hey Readers!

Hey Readers!

I forgot to add this last chapter and sorry for scaring you! I'm currently working on Chapter 23 and the first chapter of Accidently In Love which totally evolves around Katie and Charlie. But first, I need your help. As you all know, AnaMaria and Jack are expecting their third child who you will get to meet in the first chapter of Accidently In Love but they need a name… and a gender. Below is a list of names I have chosen for each gender. Please tell me what name you prefer and whether or not the new Sparrow should be female or male. Thanks for your help!

PrincessSolaria

**GIRL NAMES**

ROSALIE (ROSE FOR SHORT)

MILLA

EMILY

JULIANNA

JULIET

KRYSTAL (KRYS FOR SHORT)

**BOY NAMES**

TAYLOR

GABRIEL

ROBERT

GEORGE

QUIL

CHRISTIAN

Thanks again everyone! Hopefully Chapter 23 will be up in the next few days!


	26. Clear

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all your reviews. I know this chapter isn't long but oh well and encase you don't understand why I chose the title, it's because Barbossa's fate becomes clear to the other pirate lords. Also, I'm not going to reveal the name or gender of the third Sparrow child until the epilogue.

One more thing, Chapter One called Death's Presence of Accidentally In Love is finished. I just got to decide about the Sparrow child. It's written in first person because it was REALLY hard to make it like all my other stories. Now read and review!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Clear

_Their swords stood barely off shore as the two lovers dressed. The waves could be heard not to far from them. Will Turner pulled on one of his boots and turned to look at his bride of only an hour. "I'm gonna need the other one," Will said as he turned to look at his wife. Elizabeth Swann – No – Elizabeth Turner placed a boot clad leg upon a rock. She wore her new husband's boot._

_The young man smiled handsomely and turned to look completely up at Elizabeth. He watched her as she placed golden locks behind an ear. She returned a smile to him. It was the smile of someone who was deeply in love. Will moved to Elizabeth and gently, he slid his boot off of her leg. His eyes never left hers. She continued to smile down at him as he trailed gentle and loving kisses up her now bare leg._

_Elizabeth closed her eyes. She wanted to remember this day before Will had to take charge of the _Flying Dutchman_. Today they were married by Captain Hector Barbossa aboard the _Black Pearl_ in the middle of a maelstrom and not too long ago, they had consummated their marriage to one another on an island. _

_Will rested his head upon his Elizabeth's leg and murmured, "It's nearly sunset." Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened, sensing the sadness in Will's voice. She didn't want this day to be over. She wanted Will to always be by her side but she knew that wasn't possible. Not for ten years anyway. Elizabeth could see the _Flying Dutchman _in the distance. It appeared to be waiting for the return of it's captain. Will stood and made his way to a jacket covered chest. This chest was the Dead Man's Chest and the very same chest that held his beating heart. _

_Elizabeth followed behind Will but was sure to keep her distance from him. She watched closely as Will removed his jacket from the chest. "It's always belonged to you," Will told Elizabeth without meeting her gaze. The new captain of the _Dutchman_ picked up the chest and turned to his wife. "Will you keep it safe?" _

_The Pirate King of the Brethren Court nodded solemnly and replied, "Yes." Cautiously, she approached Will and took the chest from him. "Yes," she replied once more with a slight nod. Sadly, Will and Elizabeth placed their foreheads together and savored in the moment._

_That's when Elizabeth felt it. A sharp pain was in her abdomen. She pulled away from Will only to see him smirking. His eyes were no longer that chocolaty brown that she loved but they were dark – black even. "Will?" Elizabeth managed to croak out. She could feel a warm and sticky liquid trail down her body. Her hand immediately rushed to where the pain was located and when she pulled her hand away to look, she felt as if the very breath she had been holding had been knocked out of her. Her hand was covered in blood – her blood. _

_Will stood just inches in front of her and he held a blood covered dagger in his hand. "What have you done?" Elizabeth asked as she staggered backward. She dropped the chest from her hand and leaned up against a nearby rock. She struggled to breathe but they were becoming distant now. She heard Will's wicked laughter. It was a laughter that she had never heard except from that of Davy Jones. _

_Elizabeth's breath began to slow but her hearing was still extremely present. She heard the click of the lock on the Dead Man's Chest. She wanted to know who was unlocking the chest that held Will's heart. She knew it wasn't her husband, the man who had claimed to love her. He was still standing before her but he didn't wear his wicked smirk anymore. His eyes held fear and he seemed to be gazing at whoever was unlocking the chest._

_Within seconds, Elizabeth saw Will gasp for air and practically double over in pain. He was holding his chest where his heart had been. "Elizabeth --," Will murmured out through gasps of breath. The two lovers exchanged pleading looks. Elizabeth still couldn't believe that Will had stabbed her but he was clearly suffering also. "I forgive you, Will," Elizabeth murmured back to Will but he didn't see her nor hear her. _

_Blocking their view was a woman with dark skin. She held the heart of one Will Turner and the heart had been pierced by the same dagger that had pierced Elizabeth's own abdomen. "Ca…" Elizabeth began to say. "Calypso…" The woman who held the heart was nothing but pure evil. Elizabeth watched her laugh._

_"Ya shall all die," Calypso cackled. "Barbossa was first an' now ya dear William Turna is next." Elizabeth's vision began to go blurry and soon, her world went dark._

* * *

"Will!" Elizabeth sat up quickly. She gasped for breath and jumped once a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked around the room. Her dream had been so real that she had no idea where she was right now. "Elizabeth, it's okay," Will's voice rang throughout Elizabeth's head. The Pirate Lords and Olympians stared at the Pirate King with concern written upon their faces.

"Barbossa…" Elizabeth said in barely a whisper. "He's dead." Gasps of surprise filled the room. Jack's face hung low. He never really liked Barbossa but it was still a shock to know that one of the best pirates he ever knew could indeed be dead. "How?" Jack heard himself croak out. His voice was barely audible from the utter shock he felt. Elizabeth glanced down at her shaking hands. "Calypso…" Elizabeth murmured. "I don't know how but Calypso said he was dead and Will's next."

Will stared widely at his wife. He knew from experience that dreams could indeed be true but was this one? Was Captain Hector Barbossa really deceased? "E-Elizabeth?" Will managed to stammer out. Elizabeth lifted her head to meet Will's gaze. "You killed me Will," Elizabeth replied. "You stabbed me on our island the day you left for the _Dutchman_. But you died too. Calypso… Calypso stabbed your heart, Will. She said that we were all going to die. Barbossa was first and you're next."

Many shouts in all different languages – Chinese, French, Indian, and more – filled the entire room. It was palpable that the Pirate Lords, now one less short, were hopping mad with this dream – this prediction. "We must seal Calypso away now!" boomed the voice of Zeus. He stood elegantly beside Hera. Elizabeth scanned the faces of everyone who was present in the room. They stared back at her as if they were waiting for her approval.

With elegance and strength that came with the title of Pirate King, Elizabeth Turner stood and placed her hands firmly on the top of the table. "Tonight is the night!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Calypso shall fall!" Cheers erupted throughout the room. They were pleased with the decision their leader gave them. They were even more pleased that the true ruler would be back on the throne of the seas in only a matter of hours.


	27. Battle of the Seas

**A/N:**One more chapter and an epilogue after this one! I typed them all up last night because I was really into this story. PLEASE don't kill me, Willabethers, okay? If you did then you wouldn't get the last chapter called Heart of the Sea or the Epilogue. I'm not posting all of them at once though. I'll post this one today and the last chapter plus the epilogue maybe later tonight or tomorrow. Then Accidentally In Love will be posted after I mark this complete. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Battle of the Seas

"Ah, Captain Turna," A voice cooed from behind Bootstrap Bill. "Ya know da rules. No family aboard da _Flying Dutchman_." Bootstrap Bill Turner stood protectively in front of his children as he turned to glare at the sea wench known as Calypso. "Ya shoulda let Captain Barbossa pass ta da otha side," sneered Calypso. Her voice was no longer friendly but evil. The men aboard the _Dutchman_ and even the Turner children could sense the pure wickedness that the sea wench held.

Bootstrap turned his attention back to his grandchildren and whispered, "Get to shore in the longboat as quickly as possible. Maccus will see to it that you get there safely." Bella and Katie shivered in fear at the look their grandfather had given them. Bootstrap's gaze turned to his grandson and he smiled. "Take care of your sisters, William," Bootstrap said. Willy nodded and he could feel his heart swelling with pride. He had never had such a profound responsibility.

Willy looked into the eyes of his grandfather. They were the same shade of brown and now, at only fourteen, Willy was the same height as both of his grandfather and father. "I will, Grandfather," Willy told Bootstrap before climbing down the rope ladder.

The old captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ watched as Bella, Katie and Willy climbed down into the longboat with Maccus. He then turned back to Calypso. He was extremely angry that he was not able to spend time with his grandchildren or allow them to see Benjamin. "You can't stop us from going to Shipwreck Cove, Calypso," Bootstrap snapped. Calypso laughed and curled her lips into a wicked grin. She loved when her little puppets attempted to put up a fight. Will Turner had done the same years ago and now, here was his father, doing the exact same thing. "It is Barbossa's decision."

"I control da seas, Captain Turna!" boomed Calypso as she closed the distance between Bootstrap and herself. Bootstrap steadied himself as the waves crashed dangerously and frantically against the ship. He looked into the distance and towards the shore of St. Maarten. Maccus was just now helping Bootstrap's grandchildren out of the longboat. "You're just a replacement," spat Bootstrap. "Poseidon is the true ruler of the seas."

* * *

"The king and his men took the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will, we'll roam," Elizabeth murmured as she stared blankly into her mug of rum. The song, even though it didn't need to be sung, seemed to calm her and for that she was incredibly grateful. Elizabeth Turner could sense the stares on her. She felt as if the eyes of Jack and Will were burning holes through her skin but did dare not speak. 

"Yer bonny lass seems to be a bit out of it," Jack whispered to Will. "Much like she was when Willy and Bella were kidnapped." Will nodded as he quickly shot a glance at his wife. He pulled out his bandana and tied it around his head, realizing that he had lost his ribbon.

Sighing, Will turned his attention back to the Olympians. "She's near," a russet skinned man with reddish-blonde hair murmured. Like the other male Olympians, he was also extremely muscular. "Calypso is upon us." Poseidon flung his long snowy white hair behind him and smirked. He seemed pleased with the news just like everyone else did. Calypso would surrender the throne tonight.

* * *

"Yo ho. Haul together. Hoist the colours high," murmured Gibbs as he watched the Turner children running in his direction. "Heave ho. Thieves and beggars. Never shall we die." 

"Mister Gibbs!" Bella shouted out once she and her siblings were within hearing distance. The old man held open the door for the children and allowed them to pass him by. He followed them in and locked the door tightly before turning back to them. "Calypso," Bella began to explain. "She paid a visit to Grandpa."

Gibbs shook his head as he listened to Bella tell him everything that had happened. He knew that Bootstrap could take care of himself. Calypso was the only one incapable of killing the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. But if she did, the goddess would surely have to forfeit her reign of the seas and that would immediately make Poseidon the ruler once more. "Run upstairs and change into dry clothes," Gibbs ordered. "Stay up stairs with Lizzie an' Charlie. It'll all be over soon." The Turner children nodded and quickly ran to their rooms leaving Jacoby Gibbs to his silent thoughts.

* * *

Calypso's cackling was loud enough to be heard throughout the entire world by all pirates who currently occupied the seas. "I do not give up so easily," grumbled Calypso in a more then hideous tone. "Will Turna, yer time is up." 

More cackling filled the air as she played with a replica of Will Turner, except the Will she held, was indeed a voodoo doll. "Come out an' play, William Turna." Calypso laughed once more as she sent a powerful jolt of electricity throughout the doll's body.

* * *

Will stood at the foot of the table with Jack and the Olympians when he began gasping for air. His entire body convulsed as an indescribable pain surged through him. "Will!" Elizabeth cried out as she stood and ran over to her husband to make sure he was alright. Will's brown eyes looked up at her. He was completely covered in pain and his eyes brimmed with tears. 

"Now, Persephone," Will ordered before crying out in pain. Elizabeth pulled Will's jacket quickly off of him and bunched it up into a ball on the wooden floor. She helped him lie down as all the Olympians threw their Pieces of Eight into a bowl. This particular bowl was made of silver and gold. The entire bowl also told the story of how Persephone was taken from her mother by Hades.

Elizabeth kneeled down beside Will, who was trying to not scream out. From her position on the floor, Elizabeth watched closely as Zeus placed a bit of lightning in the bowl which caused the pieces of eight to melt together and ignite into flames. "Elizabeth," Persephone said without looking at her. "Come here, child." Elizabeth cautiously glanced down at her beloved before hesitantly standing and approaching the table.

"Your coin, darling," Persephone explained. The Queen of the Underworld extended her hand as she continued to gaze into the fire. "We need your Piece of Eight in order to put her back as she once was." Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but found that it was best to not speak at all. The Pirate King fumbled with her Piece of Eight that was securely tied around her neck. With a deadly look from Hades, Elizabeth yanked it from her neck and placed it in the hands of Persephone. "You may tend to your husband now." Elizabeth nodded her thanks before going back to Will and sitting down.

"Calypso, your time is up," murmured Persephone. "By the powers of the nine mighty Olympians who hold the Pieces of Eight, we command thee to take your position back among your sisters as a Naiad."

For a moment, Elizabeth watched everything take place in the rather large meeting room of Shipwreck Cove. Will screamed out in pain. She hated seeing him in pain. It was becoming unbearable to the point that memories began to resurface.

"_Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"_

Thump-thump.

Elizabeth felt as if her heart was about to beat out of her chest as the voices in the room began to sound barely like a whisper.

_"How could I forget, Miss Swann?"  
"How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"  
"At least once more, Miss Swann. As always."_

Oh how she loved this man that was sprawled out on the floor in pain. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him. She wanted to kill Calypso but that wouldn't be fair. She had learned that Naiad's were powerful beings but that they were far from immortal.

_"Sorry. Blacksmith's hands. I know they're rough."  
"Don't… stop."_

"Yes, Will," Elizabeth whispered to her husband's squirming form. "Don't stop for anything…" Elizabeth lifted her gaze up from Will's tearful eyes and looked in the direction of the Olympians. The fire in the bowl was higher now and it looked as if it would hit the ceiling if its growth continued.

_"No… he's a pirate."_

Thump-thump.

There was that heart beating again. Elizabeth averted her gaze from the immortals and looked back down to Will. Was it indeed her heart? Or was she hearing the heart of her husband simply fading away?

_"Will… why is this happening?"  
"I don't know. You look beautiful."  
"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."_

Indeed it was bad luck. At least that's what Elizabeth thought. Since that fateful day of being robbed of her wedding, Elizabeth and Will Turner had to fight to be together. "I, Persephone," Elizabeth heard Persephone whisper into the flames.

* * *

Calypso growled to herself as she heard each of the Olympians say their names. Without any hesitation, Calypso took a sharp fingernail and ran it along the doll's face. The side of the doll's face, which resembled Will in everyway, tore as Calypso's finger ran down it's face. She laughed when stuffing emerged from it. "Ah, William Turna," mumbled Calypso. "Just give in an' die already."

* * *

Elizabeth gasped in shock as blood began to trickle down Will's face. The gash was deep and would no doubt cause scarring. "It's that freaky stuff," grumbled Jack as he kneeled down to examine the wound on Will's head. Elizabeth looked oddly at her friend. "He means voodoo," AnaMaria informed Elizabeth. She didn't look so confused now. 

Thump-thump.

"What is that?" groaned Elizabeth. Now it was time for Jack and AnaMaria to look oddly at Elizabeth. "The thump-thump! Don't you hear it?" Jack exchanged a glance with his wife, who in return shrugged.

_"Captain Sparrow!"  
"Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard!"  
"I'm here to find the man I love."_

"Elizabeth, love," Jack began as he took a piece of cloth from AnaMaria. "I do think yer losin' it. Been out in the sun too much, aye?" A grin played on AnaMaria's lips as she watched Jack tend to the blood on Will's face. "There is no thump-thump. Yer mind is playin' tricks on you."

Thump-thump.

Elizabeth wanted to rip her hair out at the noise. It was beginning to drive her completely and utterly insane. Perhaps Jack was right. Maybe she had a bit too much sun. "Ah!" cried out Elizabeth as she pulled at some of her hair.

"It's so… cold…" Will murmured. Jack looked over at Elizabeth. He needed her to keep Will with them. He was fading fast and Jack Sparrow was scared. He hadn't been this afraid since AnaMaria nearly died.

"Elizabeth," Jack said to Elizabeth. The Pirate King turned her attention to Jack, whose gaze looked down at the fading Will.

Almost immediately, Elizabeth reached down and took Will's hand in hers. She gasped when she realized just how cold he was becoming. "Please, Will," Elizabeth urged through her own set of tears. "Don't give up. Think of Bella, Willy and Katie. They need their father. Think of Benjamin. In ten years you'll get to see him again." Will's hazy eyes turned in the direction of Elizabeth's voice. He smiled slightly at her.

_"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."  
"But I did bear it didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. …I thought…"  
"You thought I loved him."  
"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?"  
"You can't."_

"Will, stay with me," cried Elizabeth. "Don't do this to me again. Don't leave me." Will struggled to breathe as surges of electricity continued to travel throughout his entire body. It was so hard to stay conscious.

"'Lizabeth –" Will murmured in a barely audible whisper. "You look… You look like an angel." Elizabeth let go of Will's hand and covered her mouth in order to stifle a sob. "Persephone?" Jack asked as he glanced over at the Queen of the Underworld.

Persephone turned to look at the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. She was sweating with frustration. "Calypso is putting up a fight," Persephone replied. "We need at least another hour." Jack glared at the goddess. The fire rose higher and scorched the ceiling when Zeus and Apollo blew into the flames.

"We don't 'ave a bloody hour!" shouted Jack. "The whelp is dying."

"Then let him go to the light," instructed Persephone. Elizabeth shot a glance at Persephone, her master. "What?! No!" cried out Elizabeth. Persephone looked at Elizabeth with knowing eyes. She had told Calypso months ago that she was willing to bring anyone back to life who longed to return to the land of the living.

"Trust me, Elizabeth," Persephone said as she turned back to the burning Pieces of Eight.

_"Might I point out that we are still one Pirate Lord short. I'm as intent as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."  
"Sao Feng is dead!"_

Elizabeth looked down at her dying husband. How would she explain this to her children? Why was life so cruel to them? Elizabeth didn't understand. "Will," sniffled Elizabeth as she ran a hand through Will's sticky, blood-stained curls. Will smiled gently again and whispered, "I love… I love you, 'Lizabeth. I have only… only ever loved you." Tears still continued to fall down her face as Elizabeth watched closely and helplessly as her husband – her best friend – began to drift off to the Underworld.

_"Elizabeth! ..Elizabeth.. Will you marry me?"  
"I don't think now is the best time."_

"I love you too, Will," whispered Elizabeth. Carefully, the female pirate bent down and placed a gentle kiss on top of a non-bloody spot upon Will's forehead.

_"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Great!"  
"Will Turner, do you take me… to be your wife? In sickness and in health… with health being less likely?  
"I do."_

Thump…

Thump…

"The beating!" exclaimed Elizabeth through even more tears. "The heart beat.. it's yours, Will. It's fading… I can hear it." With every bit of life left in him, Will smiled one last time and whispered, "It has always belonged to you."

* * *

"Ah, wonderful," Calypso whispered to the wind. "An' without stabbing da heart of yer fatha, ya shall not return ta the land of da living." The goddess laughed wickedly as she tossed the voodoo doll of William Turner the second into the ocean. She watched the waves carry the doll away and soon it was lost at sea. 


	28. Heart of the Sea

A/N: Yay! Last chapter! It's not as great as last chapter but here it is!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Heart of the Sea

"It is time!" Hades practically hissed. Elizabeth swiftly wiped her tears away and stood to approach the table. The Olympians all looked at Elizabeth. They were waiting for her to perform a most dire task. "What?" Elizabeth asked, surprised by all the stares.

Persephone placed a gentle and warm hand upon Elizabeth's arm. Brown eyes met green. "This is your destiny," Persephone explained to Elizabeth Turner.

"But you said –" Elizabeth stammered. She had believed that no Pirate Lords were needed to bind Calypso. She had already handed over her Piece of Eight. What more could they want?

"It doesn't matter now, Missus Turner," a scruffy and hoarse voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Captain Hector Barbossa standing in the doorway, feeding Jack the monkey a peanut. "You must bind Calypso."

With mouth hanging open, Elizabeth scanned the faces before her. Everyone looked as if they were counting on her to give Poseidon back his throne. The woman looked over her shoulder and glanced at Will's still form. Jack nodded at her. "What do I do?" Elizabeth asked as she turned back to the Olympians.

She would get her revenge.

"It will come to you," Persephone whispered. Elizabeth let out a sigh of frustration and stared into the burning flames.

In the fire, Elizabeth could see her entire life flash before her. She wasn't doing this for Poseidon or anyone else. She was doing this for her family.

The next image that became visible was of Calypso. She was standing upon a rock in the middle of the Caribbean with a voodoo doll of Will. "I, Elizabeth Susan Swann Turner, Pirate Lord of Singapore and Pirate King of the Fourth Brethren Court," Elizabeth said firmly. The more she saw the image, the more she was becoming enraged. "Hereby send Calypso back to her former state as a Naiad. I strip her of all her powers and she shall never be able to overthrow Poseidon nor any other Olympian ever again."

Many smiles played upon the lips of the Olympians and pirates. Wind blew fiercely throughout the room, which caused the fire to blow in all directions yet it did not become extinguished. "Calypso!" shouted Elizabeth. She could hear the beating of her heart, the grinding of her teeth, and the aching of her head. This was it. All would be well now. "I bind thee to eternal damnation!"

With one swift movement of wind, the fire blew out. Whispers engulfed the room. "Did it work?" Barbossa whispered into the darkness. Chuckles from the Olympians filled the room.

"Indeed it has, Captain Barbossa," Poseidon replied. The room filled with light as Zeus lit a nearby torch. In Poseidon's hand was the very necklace that both Calypso and Davy Jones had. "My locket has been returned to me."

"Your locket?" Elizabeth asked. _How I hate being confused today_, the blonde pirate thought to herself.

Poseidon nodded as he strapped the locket around his neck. "It plays the song of the sea," Poseidon explained. "There was only ever one locket even though Davy Jones had a copy. Calypso simply created a duplicate and gave it to her lover."

"He can control the animals that have taken up residency in the sea," Hera explained.

"And the curse of the _Flying Dutchman_?" Elizabeth asked, curiously. She had to keep herself talking or she knew that she would break down in tears because her mind would wonder to her dead husband. Poseidon let out a hearty laugh and smiled. "It shall end after your son serves his time," Poseidon explained.

* * *

**One Month Later**

When Elizabeth returned home with Jack and AnaMaria, their children were standing in the doorway waiting for their return. It was a lovely reunion for everyone except Elizabeth still missed Will and she even found herself missing Barbossa. She couldn't believe that she would have to go through life without him. Barbossa, on the other hand, had refused Persephone's offer and decided to be ferried to the Other Side.

"It's not fair," murmured Bella after Elizabeth had delivered the news of Will's demise to their children. "Papa deserves to live." Elizabeth sighed and hugged her children close to her. Katie and Bella hugged their mother as they attempted to hold in their tears.

Willy let out a sigh. He couldn't cry but he wished he could. He had grown quite attached to his father since learning that Jack Sparrow wasn't related to him. Now it seemed to be all unraveling before them.

"Elizabeth," Jack said from the doorway. Elizabeth looked up at him and was confused by the smile that her dear friend wore. "Persephone wishes to speak with you, darling." Elizabeth untangled herself from her children and stood. "Down by the beach."

Elizabeth nodded before passing by him. Without Jack and AnaMaria Sparrow, Elizabeth knew that she wouldn't have survived losing her husband for the second time since they were married. Frankly, Elizabeth wasn't even sure if she could've made it through nine months of the first separation without Jack Sparrow by her side.

"Elizabeth, my love," greeted Persephone once Elizabeth was near. The Pirate King smiled at the Goddess then bowed down. "Rise, child." Elizabeth straightened her form and met eyes with Persephone. "I told you to trust me the night your husband died, didn't I?"

Elizabeth Turner nodded as she remembered that night. She wanted her Will back but she knew that it was far from impossible.

"The day Missus Sparrow gives birth," explained Persephone, "Your William shall return to you. I know that four months is an awful long time to wait but it is much better than living a lifetime without him."

Elizabeth Turner tried to contain her excitement as she gave thanks to Persephone and ran back towards the house. Will, her Will, would return to his family as soon as AnaMaria gave birth. It was a wonderful thing to hear. She couldn't wait and she would be counting down to his arrival.


	29. Epilogue

A/N: Yay! The Epilogue! Now this can be considered complete! Accidentally In Love (whose title may be changed -- What do you think?) will be updated right now!

* * *

Epilogue

"Push, Ana!" Elizabeth demanded. She was covered in blood as she tried so desperately to get AnaMaria through the birthing process. "Where's Jack with that midwife? Bloody –"

"Can't find her, love!" Jack called out from downstairs. "Gonna 'ave to deliver the babe yerself!" Elizabeth sighed in frustration as Bella wiped the sweat from her mother's brow.

Lizzie Sparrow clenched her teeth as her own mother tightened the grip she had on Lizzie's hand. "Ease up, Mum," Lizzie pleaded. Elizabeth tried to hold in her laughter once she saw the newest Sparrow's head crowning.

_Will, where are you?_

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to clear out the thoughts of Will from her mind. Four months ago, Persephone had made a promise that Will would return the day AnaMaria gave birth to her third child. Yet there was still no Will. "One more good push," Elizabeth instructed AnaMaria.

With one great and painful push, AnaMaria Sparrow gave it her all. Her gripped tightened on the hand of her eldest daughter and soon, crying filled the room.

* * *

Nervously, Jack paced the floor of the parlor. "Listen," Charlie said. He seemed to be straining his hearing. Jack stopped in his place and looked up to the top of the stairs.

Yes, Charlie had heard something. It was the wails of the newest Sparrow. Without further hesitation, Jack ran up the stairs, skipping two at a time. Charlie, Katie and Willy followed close behind.

* * *

"It's a girl," Elizabeth told AnaMaria just as Jack and the other children barged in through the room. Elizabeth Turner finished wrapping the small bundle into a warm blanket before handing the child to her mother. Elizabeth sighed and proceeded in cleaning herself off.

"She's beautiful," Bella cooed as she shook the child's little hand.

"She's so tiny," Elizabeth heard Katie murmur.

"I wanted a baby brother," whined Charlie. "Send her back."

Elizabeth sighed when she recalled how Willy had tried to switch Katie with Charlie six years ago. "Thank you, Elizabeth," Jack said from behind Elizabeth. The woman turned around and faced Jack. A sad smile was plastered on the Pirate King's lips. "AnaMaria wouldn't of had the babe if it wasn't for you." Elizabeth nodded and proceeded to leave the room.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out. Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks. "Love, he'll be here."

"I'm not so sure of that," Elizabeth muttered before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"What a day," groaned Elizabeth as she made her way down the stairs. Gracefully, she removed the sticks from her hair that bound it. Her golden brown locks fell over her shoulders. Elizabeth turned the corner to make her way into the kitchen. The babe would need some warm milk soon.

"You look beautiful," a voice said from behind Elizabeth. She froze in her tracks before even reaching the kitchen. She knew that voice. She loved that voice. That voice was capable of making her go weak in the knees. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Elizabeth could feel the smile tugging at the corners of her lips. That was the same sarcasm she loved. "Elizabeth?" The voice asked. Concern was visible in it. "Please say something…"

Without much thought, Elizabeth spun around and nearly knocked the keeper of the voice to the ground when her lips met theirs. "Oh, Will!" cried Elizabeth as she broke out of the kiss. "I missed you. I missed you so much."

"Four months is better than ten years, my love," Will breathed as he embraced Elizabeth in a tight hug. "I wasn't gone for that long." Elizabeth sighed as she took in Will's scent. He still smelled of seawater and the smithy. She had been empty and longing for his scent…

But she didn't care anymore. She wasn't lonely. Her life was complete now. She knew that the curse would end with Benjamin and that she would get to see him before her death. She had her husband back and the rest of her children were alright. Life was more than perfect for Elizabeth Turner and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
